Return of a King
by Markus Corvin
Summary: Hello, everyone. After three years, I decided to rework this story a bit and re-publish it. Summary is as follows: After Yugi and Atem's final duel, Atem is mysteriously sent back to the land of the living. And although the revelation as to why might be welcoming, Atem might soon find more trouble on the horizon.
1. Of Returns and Discoveries

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _Of Returns and Discoveries._**

 **Pursuant to the Berne Convention, this work is ©2016 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written and notarized permission of the author.**

 _Standard Disclaimer: This story contains adult themes and as such, it is not suitable for minors. If, due to your age, it is illegal for you to read or view such material, please leave now. This story and characters are purely fictional and any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by adult themes, please read no further. These stories are just that, stories, and do not promote or condone the activities described herein._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga or anime. All rights to it are ©1996 Kazuki Takahashi,_ _Shueisha Publishing Co., and VIZ Media_ _._

"…." – Spoken word

'….' – Thought

 _'Italic' – Inner voice/Conscience_

* * *

It had been a month since the duel between Yugi and Atem, and everything seemed to be returning to normal. The school year for Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan had ended, bringing with it the summer that they had all looked forward to.

Yet, the summer seemed boring without their former companion with them. True, they knew that Atem belonged in the Afterlife, but they still missed him. In spite of all of this, Yugi had finally built up the courage to admit his feelings and ask Téa out. To his surprise, she accepted, and they had been dating for the past two weeks.

Two other friends of theirs had also been fortunate in their respective love lives. Tristan had begun dating their classmate Miho Nosaka, and Seto Kaiba began seeing Joey's younger sister Serenity, much to Joey's displeasure and Seto's happiness, both at finding someone and Joey's obvious discomfort.

However, little did the group know, their world was about to change once again.

* * *

In the middle of the city, a figure lay motionless on the ground. Upon further inspection, we see that it is Atem himself. Opening his eyes slowly, the man stood, groaning softly in discomfort. Taking a moment, to clear his vision, he walked from the alley, surveying his surroundings as the smooth baritone of his voice demonstrated his obvious confusion.

"Domino City. I've returned? What in the name of Ra is going on?" Atem then noticed that all of the people that passed were giving him very strange looks including a small child that had asked his mother what he was wearing.

Looking down, he noticed that he was still wearing his royal attire. "This certainly won't do in this modern era. I suppose I could try and find Yugi and see if I could borrow some clothes. In fact, that's not a bad idea."

Keeping to the shadows to avoid attracting too much attention, he made his way to Solomon Muto's game shop.

Arriving there a few minutes later, he knocked at the door, silently wondering with a slight smile what Yugi's reaction would be to seeing him again. He didn't have to wait long however, as not five seconds later, Yugi opened the door. "Hello, how can I…"

His voice slowly trailed off as he took in the olive-skinned stranger at the door. Upon reaching his face, Yugi's face took on a mixture of shock and complete disbelief, his brain shutting down momentarily as he fainted.

Catching his former host as he fell, Atem lifted him up and carried him inside. Laying him on the couch, he walked to the kitchen, wetting a rag with cool water. Returning to the couch, he placed the rag on Yugi's forehead.

A few moments later, a familiar voice filtered into the room. "Yugi, my boy? Are you awake?" Solomon gasped, seeing his grandson on the couch. "Yugi, are you alright?" It was then that he noticed the strangely dressed figure sitting beside him. "I-I know you…. but… it can't be…"

Atem smiled, noticing with a sort of bemused curiosity that he had to look down to see Solomon instead of him being at eye-level, as he remembered. "Yugi will be fine. He's just fainted from the shock of seeing me again. And, yes, it has been quite a long time. Although, if memory serves, you were much younger when we had last met."

Suddenly, Solomon realized exactly who it was that he was speaking to, immediately taking a knee. "Pharaoh… You've returned."

Startled slightly, Atem looked at him as he gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder, a kind smile gracing his features. "Please, my friend, there is no need to bow to me. And also, call me Atem. After all, there is really no reason to call me 'Pharaoh' now, is there?"

Rising to his feet, Solomon sat beside Yugi. "How is it that you've returned, Atem?"

At this question, Atem shook his head in confusion. "In all honesty, I have absolutely no idea. But, I suppose I will find out eventually. By the way…" Atem looked at his clothes. "I don't suppose I…"

At this, Solomon chuckled, cutting him off. "Say no more. Go ahead and look through Yugi's closet. There should be something that fits decently at least."

Nodding in thanks, Atem made his way down the always, opening the door to the familiar bedroom. Opening the closet, Atem began leafing through the articles of clothing until he came across a simple black, short-sleeved shirt.

Removing his tunic, he slipped the shirt on, and while it was a decent fit, it was a little snug. Quickly finding a pair of dark pants, he noticed that these too, were a bit tight, though he decided that they would do while he did some shopping.

Walking back into the main room of the shop, he noticed that Solomon, after looking at him for a moment, reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and opened it, handing Atem his credit card. "Go ahead and get whatever you want."

Atem smiled, bowing his head lightly in thanks. "I'll be back shortly."

Walking from the shop, he made his way to the business district. Locating a decent shop quite quickly, he made his way inside and began looking through the various racks of clothing, politely dismissing an employee of the store who had come over to see if he needed assistance.

Pulling a black sleeveless shirt from the rack, he saved it to try on and moved toward the pants. After finding a pair that seemed to be more his size, he located a fitting room. Noticing that these clothes fit much better, he spent a good amount of time browsing the rest of the store for different styles of clothing in the same size.

He arrived back at the shop almost two hours later. Walking inside, he placed Solomon's card on the table. Noticing that Yugi wasn't around, he figured that he must be out with his friends. Atem then took his bags into the spare room and placed the new clothes in the drawer.

After showering quickly, he pulled on the sleeveless shirt and dark denim jeans and surveyed himself in the mirror, his usually wildly spiked hair now hung down, reaching just past his shoulders with two golden strands framing his face.

Liking this, he grabbed something to tie it back with, revealing the silver piercings in his ears that he'd gotten to replace the ones he wore as Pharaoh.

Smirking, he walked into the kitchen, intent on grabbing something to eat. As he was eating, he was running possibilities of why he had returned through his head. Perhaps he had unfinished business here, perhaps it was merely the will of the Gods. It was then that one person popped into his head. "Ishizu! That's it. Perhaps she has some answers."

Finishing his meal, he cleaned up and once again made his way from the house.

Walking the streets, he made his way to the museum. He smiled as the building came into view a few minutes later. "It will be great to see Ishizu again. I do hope she recognizes me, although it certainly will be fun to see her reaction."

Walking into the building, he made his way to the basement room where he had first met her, somehow knowing that she would be there. Entering the room, he immediately saw his tablet hanging in the case just as it had been when he was last here. Stepping up to it, he was now able to read it in its entirety. It spoke of his ascent to the throne of Egypt and his many great accomplishments, including the defeat of Zorc.

It then went on to say that after many years of peace and prosperity, he left the throne and his puzzle to his cousin Seto, who went on to become a great Pharaoh in his own right.

Suddenly, the familiar soft voice of someone that he considered one of his closest friends sounded from behind him. "Can I assist you, sir? I see you have found the…." Looking up at the handsome stranger, Ishizu felt as if there were something incredibly familiar about him. "Excuse me for my being so forward, sir, but have we met?"

Smiling down at her, which he now noticed with a kind of bemusement, Atem chuckled, his soft baritone voice holding a sense of mock hurt. "Why, Isis, do you not remember me? I'm hurt."

Ishizu's eyes widened in complete shock and utter disbelief, as no one knew that name save one man. "But-but-but… It can't be…"

Atem laughed at this. "Isis, calm yourself, your stammering. It does not become someone as graceful and poised as yourself."

Ishizu smiled at his unexpected compliment, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I apologize, my Pharaoh."

Atem shook his head at this. "There is no need to apologize, Isis. And, please, call me Atem. After all, my former title has become unnecessary in this age, has it not?" As he spoke, he took in her beautiful form, a tiny blush tinting his cheeks as well. Clearing his throat, he decided it best if he explained why he had come here. "Although it is wonderful to see you again, Isis, I did not come here just to catch up."

Ishizu nodded. "I suspected as much. You came to me in hopes that I had an answer as to why you had returned to our world."

Atem nodded at her assumption, smiling. "You would be correct, Isis, as always."

She smiled again, but shook her head. "I am sorry, Atem. Unfortunately, I do not have the answer you seek, for this is completely unexpected and for all intents and purposes, should be impossible."

Atem nodded in acceptance, for he knew what she said to be true. "Very well, Isis. It was truly wonderful seeing you again, however, I must be going."

Ishizu smiled, bowing her head in respect. "Very well, Atem. Until our next meeting." Atem nodded, taking her small hand in his, bringing the back of that hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. "Farewell, Isis." Turning, he left the room, walking out of the museum.

As Atem left, Ishizu, in a moment that was so unlike her, suppressed a tiny squeak of surprise at his actions during their conversation and the previous few moments. Mentally slapping herself, she scolded herself for her reaction.

'Get a grip, Ishizu! What is going on with you? He is your King, for Ra's sake!' Ishizu spoke with confusion and frustration. _'But he's SO handsome!'_ A voice suddenly piped up from nowhere. 'Shut up, you. Who in the name of Ra are you, anyway?' She asked, slightly confused.

 _'I am your conscience, your true self, your repressed, untapped desires. I am you.'_ The voice spoke. "So, what are you saying? That I am lusting after my King?" Ishizu spoke, incredulous.

Ishizu's inner voice spoke again, laughing. _'Lusting? Hardly. You, my dear, are in love with him.'_ Ishizu's eyes widened in shock at her conscience's revelation. 'In love? How can I…' Her inner voice piped up again.

 _'Ask yourself this: When you see him now, what do you feel?'_ The answer was simple. She felt calm. More at peace than she had ever felt. Happier as well, and his new look did nothing to help her imagination. _'And his voice? What does that make you feel?_ Again, the answer was simple.

Upon hearing the silkiness of that incredible baritone, she felt as if she would simply melt. Her eyes bulged as it hit her. 'Oh, Hathor, help me… I am. I am in love with the Pharaoh…."

* * *

At the Kame Game Shop, Atem sat in a dim room amidst many lit candles, his eyes closed as he meditated on the mystery of his return and trying to find answers. In his mind, we see that he is standing in the sanctuary that his father had taken him when he was a small boy on the day that his father had apologized to the Gods themselves for the creation of the Millennium Items and had sacrificed his own safety to ensure his son's.

Looking around the room, he knelt at the altar, speaking. "Most honored ones. I come before you, asking for your guidance in this, my time of need. I seek answers as to why I have returned to the world of the living. What is my purpose?" Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "Atem… Son of Egypt."

Atem's head shot up as the figure of a man with the head of a falcon appeared. "Lord Ra…" Atem bowed further, reciting a quick succession of prayers and honorifics in Kemetic. As he did so, Ra merely smiled, extending a hand. "Rise, my son."

As Atem stood, Ra continued speaking. "The answer that you seek is simple. Your return is a reward of sorts for defeating the Dark One. In doing so, you have destroyed the embodiment of darkness itself, the one being from which all evil flows. You have done us a great service. As such, we have decided to reward you by returning you to this world and allowing you to live your life as you see fit."

Atem forced back tears at this revelation. The idea that the Gods themselves would bless him in such a profound way seemed unreal to him. Bowing again in respect, he looked upon the face of the deity. "Thank you, my Lord. You humble me with your gracious blessing."

Ra nodded at this. "I suppose you will want to inform Ishizu of this." Atem nodded, blushing lightly. "Yes, I- Wait, how did…?" At this, the Sun God laughed softly. "I can see that you are in love."

The former Pharaoh's face took on a look of confusion. "Love? How could I be in love?" Suddenly, the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. "I understand. It is just that I have never…." Atem trailed off as the great deity before him continued his trail of thought.

"Never heard a deity speak of love?" The deity question, amused.

Atem nodded at his statement. "It is a… human emotion."

Ra chuckled, shaking his head in the negative. "No, it is a word. What matters is the connection that the word implies. Now, go, my son. And, good luck."

As Atem bowed, the room faded from existence.

Opening his eyes, he smiled. So many emotions were running through his head at the moment that he found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He would, of course, need to find a job. Then, he would need to open a bank account to store the income.

Transportation, he reasoned, wouldn't be needed seeing as most of the city was within walking distance. The job, he reasoned, he could find with relative ease. The economy at the moment was troubled, but he was certain he could find something.

The bank account, he would ask Yugi or Solomon about later. For now, though, he needed to sleep. Meditation and communing with a God certainly took a lot out of a person. After changing, he lay down, closing his eyes, his dreams filled with one person. The one woman he loved most.

 **A/N: There's the first chapter. It's my first story, so no flames please. Constructive criticism is appreciated, however. And I know I allowed Atem to live his life as he saw fit, but that does not mean that there won't be trouble. Until next time!**


	2. Of Jobs and Plans

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 2:**

 ** _Of Jobs and Plans_**

The next morning, Atem awoke early and, after a quick shower, he sat down, eating a quick breakfast as he planned his day. Sometime later, he sat down at the computer to search for jobs in the area, suddenly very glad that he had asked Yugi about the machine a few months earlier, wanting to learn how to use it.

He had thought that a co-curator of the Egyptian Antiquities division of the museum would be perfect, considering the extensive first-hand knowledge he had on the subject, but after finding that he would need to prove that knowledge with extensive university schooling, he decided that a more low-profile job would be better while he was taking care of that.

It was then that he noticed that the clothing store he'd visited earlier was hiring. Deciding it was worth a shot; he found the store's website and submitted his application online. "Technology these days…." He mused with a slight chuckle.

A few hours later, the phone rang. Picking it up, he answered it. "Motou residence."

He found that it was the manager of the store, wondering if they could set up an interview. Agreeing to meet in a few hours, Atem bid him farewell and hung up. After a quick shower, he sat on the couch, waiting until it was time to leave. A few minutes after he sat down, he saw the door open, smiling as Yugi walked in with Téa, Joey and Tristan.

Noticing the strangely familiar person, Yugi piped up. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Hearing this ironic question, Atem laughed softly. "It's good to see you again as well, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes lit up as he finally recognized the person in front of him. "Atem!" Atem fell back as his former host launched himself at him.

"It's so good to see you! But how did you- when did you…." Atem laughed as he motioned for Yugi to sit down, finding it strange that Téa sat down on Yugi's lap, but made a mental note to ask about it later.

For the next two hours or so, Atem filled them all in on his return and everything that happened after. From visiting Ishizu, which everyone except Joey smiled knowingly at, to his finding a job. "That's great, Atem. We really missed you."

Atem smiled softly. "I missed all of you, too." He gestured to Yugi and Téa's linked hands. "What's this?"

Téa smiled. "Well, you see, Atem, we're dating. Yugi finally got up the courage to ask, and I couldn't say no." At this, Téa leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Yugi's lips, which he eagerly responded to, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Seeing this, Atem smiled, glad for his former host's happiness. Looking at the clock, he noticed that he had a few minutes to leave for his interview. "Well, I really did enjoy seeing you again, guys. But I have to get to my interview."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, Atem. Good luck." He called out as Atem left the house, giving a thumbs-up in thanks.

* * *

He came up to the store twenty minutes later and walked inside. Walking up to the desk, he explained that he was here for an interview. A minute later, the manager walked up to him, extending his hand.

Grasping the proffered hand, Atem shook firmly as the manager introduced himself. "Hello, Atem, is it? I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you."

Atem nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you as well." Daisuke led him to the back and offered him a chair.

As Atem sat, Daisuke sat in front of him, beginning the interview and asking him various questions, ranging from why he chose to work here, to a few scenarios involving concerned customers. Thirty minutes later, Daisuke smiled, extending his hand again. "Well, Atem, let me be the first to welcome you to the team."

Atem smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Daisuke chuckled. "Please, Atem, call me Daisuke. None of this 'sir' crap."

Atem chuckled. "As you wish, Daisuke." Bringing Atem back out front, he gave him a schedule outlining his work days and shift times. Bowing politely in thanks, Atem left the store, placing the schedule in his pocket and walking back toward the house.

As he walked into the house, he had no idea what to do with his time. Sitting down on the couch, the former Pharaoh began flipping through the channels on the TV to see if anything was on. Finding nothing, he lay back on the couch, closing his eyes.

A short time later, he woke up, climbing off of the couch. He then remembered that he still needed to inform Ishizu of his revelation. 'And', he thought, 'I know just the way to do it...'

Smiling, he picked up the phone, dialing the number for the most upper class restaurant in town. After a few rings, he smiled as the receptionist picked up. "Yes, i'd like to make a reservation. Yes, it'll be for two at 8:00pm. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to the book listing all of the numbers in the city. Flipping through the pages, he quickly located the number for the museum. Dialing the number, he spoke as a receptionist picked up on the other end.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Ishizu Ishtar, please?" He nodded as the receptionist asked him to hold. "Very well." He smiled to himself as that beautiful voice of hers sounded in his ears.

"Hello, Ishizu Ishtar speaking. May I help you?"

Smirking, he decided to try and surprise her, speaking in a language he knew that only she, Kaiba and a few others than himself would understand, given their connection to the past and to each other. "Good afternoon, Isis." Atem spoke in flawless Kemetic.

* * *

The reaction displayed on Ishizu's face betrayed her emotion and inner elation at hearing his voice again. "Good afternoon, Atem. Is there something I can do for you?" Ishizu answered in kind.

Nodding lightly at her question, Atem spoke. "Yes, there is, in fact. I have made an interesting revelation as to why I have returned. But, perhaps now would not be the best time to speak of this. Perhaps over dinner?"

Ishizu's eyes lit up at his proposition, her mouth dropping open as she scrambled for words. 'Is the Pharaoh asking me on a date?' "O-of course. I would love to." 'You have no idea how much...' She thought to herself.

"Very well. I'll pick you up at around 7:45?" Atem asked.

"That would be great." Ishizu answered, joy evident in her tone. "Alright, I'll see you then. Oh, and Isis?" Atem asked quickly, hoping to catch her before she hung up.

"Yes, my King?" Atem chuckled at her momentary usage of his title. 'Ever formal. But, Gods, do I love her for it...' "Wear something nice?"

Blushing at his suggestion, Ishizu nodded. "Very well... Atem. I'll see you soon."

Nodding, Atem smiled. "Until then." Hanging up the phone, he fought the urge to pump his fist into the air and shout for joy. Composing himself, he looked at the clock, noticing that it was already 6:30.

Walking to the bathroom, he took a quick shower. After finishing, he pulled a long sleeved button down shirt out of his drawers, followed by a pair of black jeans. Pulling them on and buttoning the shirt, rolling the sleeves up to the middle of his forearm. He then pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and walked out of his room.

Walking to the door, he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on, walking out to hidden garage in the back of the shop and to his custom built Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special motorcycle, a gift from the gang on his birthday the previous year after he'd decided to obtain his motorcycle operating permit.

Looking adoringly at the machine, Atem smiled as he spoke softly. "Oh, hello gorgeous." Climbing onto the machine, he laughed as the engines roared to life. Pulling out onto the street, he sped off toward the museum, reveling in the feel of the wind in his face once again.

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter, folks! I realize that Atem and Ishizu might be a little OOC, but I like to put my own spin on characters and, especially in these two, show a side of them that is not really shown in the anime. Atem in the show seems to be very reserved and, some might say, uptight concerning his emotions, so it's nice to see Atem being suave and confident, but not to the point of being cocky. Ishizu seems to present herself as somewhat distanced from her emotions, so I like to see moments where she break out of her shell, if only momentarily.**


	3. Of Conversations

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Of Conversations, and the Flames of an Ancient Love Rekindled**

Pulling up to the steps of the museum about five minutes later, Atem parked his bike and climbed off. Ascending the steps, he walked into the lobby of the building and up to the receptionist. "Good evening. I'm here to meet Miss Ishtar."

No sooner had these words left his mouth then he heard that unforgettably melodic voice to his right. "Atem?"

Smiling, Atem turned. "Hello, Isis."

Looking over her choice of outfit, he noticed that it was the same that she had worn at Battle City. "You look absolutely stunning."

Bowing in thanks, Ishizu smiled. "Thank you, Atem."

Nodding, Atem held out his arm. "Are you ready to go?"

Ishizu smiled as she looped her arm through his, her other hand resting on his bicep, trying to fight off her blush as she noticed how well defined his musculature was, suddenly wondering how defined the _rest_ of him was.

' _No! Bad Ishizu! This is not the time to think of such things.'_ Walking out of the building with him, she looked at him as he climbed onto the bike, suddenly remembering her brother. "Atem, are you certain that such a vehicle is safe?"

Chuckling softly, Atem nodded. "It will be perfectly fine, Isis. I promise. Just hold on to me, alright?"

Nodding hesitantly, Ishizu climbed onto the machine behind him as Atem handed her his helmet and started the engine, fighting a gasp as it roared to life. Wrapping her arms around his torso, Ishizu gasped audibly as she discovered just how well defined he truly was.

Unknown to her, Atem had thoughts of his own running through his head as they mentally voiced their thoughts. 'Oh, Ra...'

Pulling his thoughts together, Atem smiled, as he kicked the bike into gear, speeding off toward the restaurant, chuckling as Ishizu screamed in a mixture of terror and delight, clinging tighter to him.

* * *

Pulling up to the restaurant, Atem parked the bike and turned the engine off, helping Ishizu off. Pulling the helmet off, Ishizu handed it back to Atem as he stowed it in the compartment, smiling as she slipped her veil and headpeice back on. Extending his arm once again, Ishizu gladly looped hers into it.

Walking into the restaurant, the two stepped up to the desk as Atem announced their arrival, Ishizu glancing around at the very expensive restaurant. After confirming their reservations, the receptionist took two menus and led them to their table.

As they sat down, Ishizu spoke softly. "Atem, you didn't have to do all of this..." Smiling, Atem shook his head. "Well, for a revelation of this magnitude, I thought it appropriate. Besides, I won't settle for anything but the best when you're involved."

As they finished their meal sometime later, Ishizu finally voiced her question. "So, Atem, why is it that you are here when, by all accounts, you should not be?"

Smiling, Atem looked into her eyes. "Well, Isis, before I explain, I ask that you be prepared."

Through the next hour, Atem told her of his experience and the gift that he had received. When he was finished, Ishizu could barely contain herself. "So, Ra _himself_ informed you that your new life is a gift for the service you've done in ensuring Zorc's destruction?"

Nodding, Atem smiled. "That's correct. I am completely free to live my life as I wish. Though Lord Ra did warn me that my life will not be without challenges, which I anticipated and accept."

Managing to control her joy, Ishizu smiled broadly. "I am so happy for you, Atem. You may finally live the life you were never able to."

Nodding, Atem also expressed his gratitude. "I am happy as well."

Turning, Atem noticed that the lights had dimmed and a small dance floor had been set up. Turning, he stood, offering his hand to Ishizu, which she gladly took as he led her to the floor.

As they stepped onto the floor, Atem grinned devilishly as he slid an arm around her waist, drawing the woman's lithe body to his, holding her in a manner which, to any outside viewer would seem a bit possessive, and though she noticed, Ishizu noticed that she could not bring herself to care.

As they waltzed around the floor, Ishizu could not help but bask in her joy. The man that she had grown to love throughout their previous lifetime, as well as this one, had returned. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she placed her head on his broad shoulder, reveling in their closeness, slowly inhaling the spice of his cologne.

Looking up at him, she spoke softly. "Atem?"

Looking down at her, he smiled. "Yes, Isis?"

Building up her courage, Isis reached up and placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against his own. Pulling back quickly, Ishizu stuttered "I-I'm sorry, Atem. I don't-"

She was suddenly cut off by his lips pressed against hers, his arms holding her to him. Startled, Ishizu slowly began to realize what was happening as her arms encircled his neck as she silently thanked Ra for him.

As they pulled away, Ishizu blushed heavily, beginning to speak. "Atem, I-" She was suddenly stopped by a finger to her lips.

"You don't need to say anything, Isis. I love you too. I've loved you for millennia. I'm just so sorry that I had to regain my memories for me to realize it once again..." Laughing softly, Ishizu touched a finger to his lips.

"Hush, my King. My love. Now is not the time to reflect on the past. Now is the time to look to the future. Our future." Nodding, Atem bent down, pulling her to him in a passionate kiss as the song faded.

Noticing a karaoke machine near the DJ's booth, Atem smirked as he lead Ishizu back to their table, lifting her hand to his lips as he spoke. "I think you'll enjoy this, my dear. Or, I hope you do." With that, Atem swiftly made his way through the crowd toward the machine.

Ishizu, watching him in confusion, could only wonder what he was up to, a slender brow raising as she saw him pass a CD to the attendant before he picked up the microphone, the faint sounds of what she knew to be a harp floating from the speakers.

Smiling in Ishizu's direction, Atem winked as his baritone voice flowed through the speakers in yet more flawless Kemetic.

Sister without rival,  
most beautiful of all,  
she is as Sothis when it rises  
at the start of the fine New Year

Perfect, bright and shining is her skin,  
seductive are her eyes when she glances  
When she speaks, her lips are sweet  
and never a word too many

Slender neck, shining body,  
her hair is true lapis  
her arms outshine the finest gold  
her fingers are like the petals of the lotus flower  
Gracefully she walks upon the earth

Sister without rival,  
most beautiful of all

She has stolen my heart with her embrace  
She has made the necks of every man  
turn round at the sight of her

He who embraces her is a happy man,  
he is the most fortunate of lovers  
For he has seen her in her glory  
And known her as the Goddess.

* * *

Stepping away from the machine, Atem walked back toward Ishizu, ignoring the confused patrons of the restaurant. As he reached their table, Atem could see that Izhizu was wiping away tears. "Have I upset you, Ishizu?"

Momentarily stunned as Ishizu stood and abruptly pulled him into an embrace, her slender arms wrapped around his neck as he heard her speak. "No, my dearest. You honor me far more than I could expect."

"I am glad, my love." Smiling, Atem leaned down to capture Ishizu's lips in a deep, loving kiss.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Finally, these two figure it out. Heh. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I have the next two chapters written already, though they may need some revising before I post them. Also, a note concerning the song Atem sang for Ishizu. The song is taken from an Ancient Egyptian love song inscribed on a papyrus from the period of Rameses. 'Sothis' is the Kemetic term for the star now called Sirius, which was considered a very important star to the Ancient Egyptians. Also, Atem referring to Ishizu as 'sister' may seem strange, but keep in mind that it was a common practice among Ancient Egyptian couples. The man would call his beloved "sister of my soul", or simply "sister". The woman would, in turn, call him "brother of my spirit". If you'd like to hear an audio rendition of the song I used, PM me for details. I will admit that the audio rendition for this song is what jumpstarted my muse for this story.**


	4. Destinies Entwined

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Destinies Entwined**

As the two slowly pulled apart when air became a necessity, Atem smiled as he looked down at his love, lightly cupping her smooth cheek in his calloused hand. At this action, Ishizu shivered lightly at the oddly pleasurable friction.

She had finally regained the one man she had waited nearly two lifetimes for, and she could not possibly be any happier. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she leaned into his touch for a moment before resting her head on his chest to listen to his strong heartbeat. A heart that, she realized with joy, was finally his own once again as his strong arms encircled her slender frame, protecting her from anyone or anything that would dare wish her harm.

* * *

As he held her, her mind was flooded with past memories of their shared childhood. The evenings they would spend in each other's company on the banks of the Nile.

He a young Prince, only eighteen summers old, studying in the politics and customs of the land and its territories in order to assume the throne, and she a young woman only two summers younger than the Prince himself, charged with protecting the Prince as her mother was with the reigning Pharaoh.

Smiling at the pleasant memories, Ishizu attempted to draw herself as close to him as possible, afraid that he would somehow disappear before her eyes.

Looking down at her, Atem lightly placed his fingers under her chin, gently tilting her up to look into her dazzling blue eyes as he smiled at the faraway look in her eyes. "What are you thinking of, my darling?"

Reaching up to touch his cheek with the tips of her fingers, Ishizu's eyes sparkled. "Only remembering our times spent on the bank of _Iteru_. Do you remember, my love?"

Chuckling softly, Atem nodded. "I can never forget. Those evenings will forever be imprinted in my mind. The way your skin seemed to glow in the fading sun..."

Smiling broadly at her blush, Atem gently took her hand as he grabbed his coat, their hands remaining entwined as he paid for the meal and they left the building together.

As they stepped into the crisp nighttime air, Atem noticed Ishizu shiver. Taking his coat, he draped it across her shoulders, at which Ishizu smiled and pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to turn and pull her into a proper kiss.

As they separated, Atem helped her onto the bike as he climbed on in front of her, her arms encircling him as she prepared for the ride, her cheek resting against his back. Looking back at her, Atem asked where she'd like to go, to which she replied that she'd prefer to go to her apartment.

Nodding, Atem was suddenly thankful that she'd given him the address. Holding tighter to him as the machine pulled out of the parking lot, Ishizu closed her eyes as he drove.

* * *

Arriving at her apartment, Atem parked the bike by the curb, climbing off and walking Ishizu to the door. As they reached it, she turned to him. "Thank you, my love. I had a wonderful time."

Nodding, Atem smiled. "As did I."

Leaning down, Atem swiftly captured her lips with his. Pulling back, he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Goodnight, Isis."

As he let her hand go and turned to leave, he felt her retake it. "Wait..." Turning back, he looked at her questioningly. "Please... Stay with me tonight?"

Knowing he could deny her nothing, he nodded, walking with her into the spacious room. Draping his coat over the back of a plush chair, Ishizu looked at him over her shoulder, making her way to the bedroom. "Make yourself at home, dearest. I'll be out shortly."

Nodding, Atem called out. "I'll be back in a moment. I have something I need to get."

* * *

Making his way from the building, he walked out to his bike, opening a compartment on the side and pulling out a bag of clothing that he made sure to keep with him, just in case. Walking back inside, he quickly found the bathroom and changed into the clothing from the bag.

Soon, he was dressed in a pair of white pants and two pairs of gold bracelets. One just above each bicep and a larger pair for his wrists. Exiting the bathroom, he found Ishizu waiting for him in an outfit that left very little to the imagination.

The outfit his love currently wore, seemed to be made entirely of the finest silks, the outfit itself black in color, consisting of an opaque 'tube top' covering her breasts that continued into a sheer piece covering her midsection and ending in a long, flowing gown that ended at her ankles, a long slit up the side that stopped at her hip with gold accents around the neck and waist, gold bangles adorning her upper arms.

Seeing this outfit hugging his love's body, Atem could not stop his jaw from loosening involuntarily as his eyes glazed over slightly, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the goddess before him.

Finally finding his voice as he swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry throat, Atem groaned. "By Hathor... Isis, I swear you will be the death of me."

Smirking slyly at his reaction, Ishizu grinned. "And you, my King, are as pleasing to the eye as ever." Walking to her, he enveloped her in his arms quickly before moving to the sofa. "May I?"

At her nod, he sat on the plush cushions as she popped a dvd into the player and made herself comfortable on his lap as the movie began, her body curled into his, her head resting on his chest as he slowly combed her hair with his fingertips. "What are we watching, my dear?"

Leaning down, he kissed the crown of her head. Smiling up at him, she replied. "The Lord of the Rings". Nodding, the two settled in to watch.

As the films played, Atem, in his unfamiliarity with the movies or books, of course asked Ishizu quite a few questions, his mind enthralled with what was playing out before him, particularly with the character of Aragorn.

In the actor's portrayal of the man, the former Pharaoh could not help but draw certain similarities to his own life. He had been hesitant about taking the throne upon his father's death, feeling as if he somehow was not suited for such responsibility and, although it was not the case in the film, the similarity, Atem felt, was still there.

Some hours later, Atem looked down to notice that Ishizu was asleep. Smiling, he turned off the TV and gently carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he tucked her in, leaning down to press a light kiss her forehead.

As he turned to make his way to the sofa, he felt her take his hand. "Don't go..." she pleaded softly, her eyes shining playfully as she smiled up at him. Smiling, Atem turned back, climbing in beside her.

Smiling, Ishizu turned and happily curled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his for a moment before returning to her original position. "Goodnight, my King. Sleep well."

Kissing the crown of her head, Atem smiled as his fingers gently caressed her back. "Goodnight, my desert flower. Sweet dreams." Soon enough, the two were sound asleep, the head of each filled with memories of the other.

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's somewhat short, and I know I changed a few details concerning the two, but I feel it worked to kind of enhance the characters themselves. By the way,** ** _Iteru_** **is the Ancient Egyptian word used to refer to the Nile. Should I use any more terms, I will provide explanations as well.**


	5. A new day, new threats

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _ **A new day, new threats**_

Waking slowly the next morning, Atem lightly opened his eyes, the comforting warmth of his love curled into his side bringing back memories of the previous night. Looking down, he smiled as he slowly stroked her cheek with his knuckles, suppressing a slight chuckle as she seemed to purr at his touch.

Slowly and carefully, Atem disentangled their bodies, so as not to disturbed her sleep before rising from the bed and making his way toward the kitchen. He felt it only right that, to repay Ishizu for her hospitality, he should at the very least make breakfast for the two of them.

Looking through her refrigerator, Atem found various cuts of meat that he could recognize from his memories of his former life, as well as more modern delicacies. And, after looking through her spices, he noticed with a smile that most of them, such as cumin, cinnamon, coriander, and dill had been available in the ancient past. 'Ever traditional, my love. Yet another detail about you that only serves to magnify my love for you.'

As he set about preparing the food, Atem decided to try and make the recipe as close to what would have been found during his reign as Pharaoh, in hopes that Ishizu would appreciate it.

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open, Ishizu could not suppress the slight groan that escaped her as she stretched her still tired body. Feeling the warmth of the bed beside her, she could not help but smile at the realization that the previous night had been real, and not some dream. Blinking her eyes in confusion as she heard light commotion from the direction of the kitchen, as well as the sounds of a deep, male voice singing what she thought to be an ancient prayer of thanks to the gods for the gift of a thing he considered precious to him.

Making her way into the kitchen, fighting the entrancing sound of Atem's voice and the heavenly smell of the food, Ishizu smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his broad shoulder as she spoke softly in the ancient language of their people, her slender fingers grazing his flesh. "Good morning, dearest."

As Atem spun to face Ishizu, he smiled as he spoke in return. "Good morning to you, beloved." Switching to the common language of the time, Atem chuckled. "Breakfast is almost ready. I hope I got the recipe right. Trying to replicate ancient dishes with modern ingredients is difficult."

Nodding as a light laugh escaped her, Ishizu reached up to rest her hand an Atem's cheek. "I'm sure it will be delicious, Atem. After all, it certainly smells delightful." As Atem plated the food, Ishizu took a seat at the table and, as the two ate, they discussed their respective days, Atem detailing how he planned to stop by Yugi's house and see how everyone was doing before work, followed by researching various universities in the area that offered degrees in Egyptology, mentioning that he'd read that the Domino museum was looking for a co-curator for their Egyptian Antiquities wing. Ishizu, mentioning that she knew the director for the museum, explained that she could vouch for his expertise personally and that they would not object as her recommendation as Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities did carry an awful lot of weight and he would be almost guaranteed the position.

Nodding lightly, Atem smiled as he took her hand once they had finished their meal. "Well, I suppose you had better be getting to the museum soon." Ishizu, an uncharacteristic sigh escaping her, nodded reluctantly. "Yes, you are right. However, I would much rather spend my time with you. Being the curator of a museum is incredibly tedious work, leaving not nearly enough time for me to enjoy myself."

Lightly caressing her hand with his thumb, Atem smiled softly. "Well, my love, you have my word that, whatever time we do get to ourselves, I will do my best to make sure that it is time well spent." With that, Atem cleaned up while Ishizu left to prepare for work, as her assistants would be arriving to pick her up shortly.

As Ishizu appeared in the hallway some time later, papers and case in hand, Atem smiled as he approached. "Have a good day, my love and try not to work too hard. You have my word that, should I have time to spare, I will stop by and pay you a visit." With that, Atem used one arm to draw her close and capture her lips.

Returning the kiss with equaled passion, Ishizu smiled as they parted. "I will hold you to that promise, my dearest." Opening the door, Ishizu stepped out into the cool morning air, greeting her assistants in Arabic before stepping into the car.

Running a hand through his hair, Atem smiled at his good fortune to have a wonderful woman like Ishizu in his life, praying to Ra that it would last. Grabbing his jacket, Atem made his way to his bike and climbed onto it, putting on his helmet and revving the engine before peeling away from Ishizu's apartment complex.

* * *

As Atem sped along the road toward Solomon's game shop, he sensed that something was not right. After a moment, his eyes fell upon the sight of a black limousine that had crashed and was currently at the side of the road, the engine compartment already beginning to catch fire. Recognizing it instantly as Ishizu's car, Atem's face went white as he nearly jumped from the still moving bike, running as fast as his body could carry him toward the wreck, ignoring the screaming crowds, yet picking up faint words such as 'explosion'. "Please, Ra, no…"

As Atem reached the car, he desperately pulled at the door handle, finding it to be locked. Pounding on the window, he called out. "Ishizu!" Peering through the glass, he found her lying on the seat, unconscious. Thinking quickly, he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around his fist, smashing through the window with all his strength.

Once the door had been unlocked, Atem jerked it open and lifted Ishizu from the seat, carrying her to the sidewalk and gently laying her down, using his jacket to support her neck. Glancing over her body, he noted that she did not appear to have any major surface wounds. Placing a finger to her neck, he felt for a pulse before hearing her cough weakly.

"Atem…" She struggled to get out.

"No, Ishizu, do not try to speak. Save your energy, my love." Calling over a bystander, he instructed the man to watch her while he went to look for other survivors. Nearing the car, he heard muffled groans of pain from the other passengers, quickly helping them from the car as well. Once that had finished, he moved around to the front of the car, hearing strained laughter.

Pulling the grinning driver from the car, Atem growled as he pushed the man against the limo. "Was it you who has done this? Speak!"

"She was to be mine." The man spoke weakly. "But, at every turn, she refused me. And then, I saw her with you. If I cannot have her, then neither will you…" With this, the man spat in Atem's face, causing the former Pharaoh's eyes to blaze with fury. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you now." Looking back to Ishizu, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake, Atem roughly shoved the man back against the limo.

"No, your death will not occur this day, as that is not what Ishizu would want. However…" He paused to emphasize his point. "If I see you near her again, your death will not be quick, nor will it be pleasant." With that, Atem grabbed the man by the face and slammed the back of his head into the limo, rendering him unconscious.

Returning to Ishizu's side, he knelt down and took her hand. "Ishizu, can you hear me? I need you to stay awake for me, alright? I'm going to get you to a hospital." Carefully lifting Ishizu into his arms, Atem took her to the ambulance that had arrived a few moments earlier. As they loaded her into the back, Atem climbed in to sit beside her, his hand never leaving hers.

As Atem brought her hand to his lips, he swore with all his heart. 'Anubis will not have you this day, my love. He will have to go through me himself to try.'

 **A/N: There's the next chapter. I hope I did alright on the drama portion. I'll be the first to admit, I am not very good at writing drama. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Close Call

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _ **Close Call**_

As Atem jogged alongside the gurney carrying the injured body of his love, his only thoughts were of her safety and healthy recovery. He prayed that the gods would keep her safe and protect her from further harm. As they reached the examination room that had been designated for her, the nurses and doctors that had brought her in asked that he wait outside until they determined the extent of her injuries, much to his discomfort and displeasure.

Nonetheless, he obliged with a short nod as he sat heavily in a chair opposite the door, his head falling into his hands as he mentally berated himself 'I should have been with her. I could have protected her…' After what seemed an eternity, a doctor emerged from the room, causing Atem to stand abruptly.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Noticing Atem's concern, the doctor asked him, "Are you her boyfriend?" Atem, though confused as to why he would ask that question, nodded in the affirmative. Smiling, the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"She has at least one broken rib and a definite concussion, as well as several hairline fractures to her spine from the impact of the crash. The broken rib, I am relieved to say, just barely missed piercing her lung. I am glad that we were able to get her here as quickly as we did. However, she is stable and, as soon as we get her injuries taken care of as best we can and give her medication for the pain, you may be able to see her."

"Thank you, sir." Atem bowed in thanks.

"You're very welcome. Though, due to the extent of her injuries, I would recommend that she remain here until we can be sure that her injuries are healing as they should." At this, Atem reined in the urge to deny the doctor's request, but knew it to be for the best. "Very well. Do what you can for her."

* * *

After what seemed another eternity had passed, the doctor emerged once more. "Miss Ishtar is sedated and resting comfortably, so you may go in and see her now. Because of the fractures to her spine and ribs, I do ask that you keep her from moving if she should wake."

Nodding, Atem pushed open the door, his heart aching as he saw her laid out on the hospital bed, various monitors assessing her vital signs. Pulling a chair beside her, Atem sat as he took her hand in his own, relieved when the doctor left to give them privacy.

As his eyes fell upon her face, though relatively peaceful in her sleep, Atem could only imagine the pain she must be in. At this thought, his head dropped as he squeezed her hand, a single tear falling onto their entwined hands. "Ishizu… I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

It was then that Atem felt her hand tighten around his briefly.

"Atem? Where am I? What's happened?" Ishizu spoke weakly. Hearing her words, Atem's head shot up as he placed a gentle hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "Do not move, my love. You have sustained quite a few injuries and any movement could make things worse. Just rest now, beloved. I'm here. And I promise, I will explain everything soon."

As Ishizu succumbed to sleep once more, Atem brushed a strand of hair from her face, just as the doctor returned. Standing, Atem bowed respectfully. "I need to tell our friends, as well as Ishizu's work place what has happened. Notify me immediately if there is any change in her condition." With that, Atem pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket, writing down the number for his cell phone.

Nodding, the doctor took the paper. "If there is any change, I assure you, you will be the first to know."

Thanking the doctor, Atem made his way from the hospital and back toward the scene of the crash which, thankfully, was a relatively short distance. Recovering his bike once he'd arrived, he climbed on and sped toward Solomon's shop.

* * *

As he reached the shop, Atem parked his bike, pulling off his helmet as he walked up the steps. Opening the door, he was greeted by Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity. Noticing the expression on Atem's face, Yugi asked what was wrong.

"Ishizu's been in an accident and is currently in the hospital." At the shocked faces of his friends, Atem sat on the couch as he relayed what he had seen and the events following the discovery of the crash, as well as the extent of her injuries.

"Well, Atem, you should probably tell the museum what happened, if they don't already know. Then, go be with her. She'll need you now more than ever." Surprised at Yugi's words, Atem glanced to him. "How did you find out? About us, I mean."

Chuckling, Yugi shook his head. "Please, we've known each other for how long now? Besides, I know when someone is in love from experience. So, get to the museum and tell them what happened, then get your five thousand year-old ass back to the hospital."

Smiling, Atem shook his head before waving goodbye to the group. "I'll be sure to let you know when she's awake and well enough to talk if you want to stop by." With that, Atem climbed back onto his bike and made his way to the museum.

* * *

As he pulled up to the museum, Atem parked and made his way up the steps, stopping at the reception desk. "Hello, I'd like to speak to the director of the museum, please? It's an urgent matter concerning Miss Ishtar." Nodding, the receptionist called for the director, who appeared a few minutes later. "I understand there is some news you have concerning Ishizu, mister…"

"Atem", he smiled as he extended his hand. "Please, call me Atem, sir."

As the director shook his hand, the man smiled. "Very well, Atem. What is it you wished to inform me of? We've been unable to contact Ishizu all day and it is not like her to miss work."

"That is why I'm here. You see…" Atem spent the next few minutes explaining in detail the circumstances of what he had witnessed, as well as the aftermath and Ishizu's current condition. With a heavy sigh, the director nodded. "I see. You wouldn't by chance happen to know the name of the man who was driving at the time of the crash, would you, Atem?"

"No, sir. Though I would certainly recognize his face, were I to see it again." At this, the director moved behind the desk, pulling up a few files and printing them out, the files consisting of pictures and information concerning Ishizu's assistants and security detail. "Recognize any of these men?"

As Atem scanned the pictures, his eyes fell upon the exact picture of the driver, and it was all Atem could do to suppress the rage in his voice. "That's him, sir." He said, pointing out the driver of the limo.

Nodding, the director singled out the picture. "You can rest assured that this man will be found and charged accordingly, Atem. I do not take threats to my colleagues' lives lightly. Once Ishizu is feeling well enough, tell her that she need not worry about her work until she is fully healed and that all of her financial needs will be taken care of until she is fit to return."

Bowing politely in thanks, Atem smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure that will be a weight off of her shoulders, as I know how she hates missing work." With that, he bid the director farewell and made his way back to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Atem made his way to Ishizu's room, finding her to be still sleeping peacefully. Sitting again in the chair beside her bed, he took her hand to let her know that she was not alone and began singing softly in Kemetic. As he sang, he looked down at her peaceful features, hoping that she would recover quickly, but vowing to be by her side through every threat that might present itself. "You spent two lifetimes protecting me, my love. Now, allow me to return the favor."

Soon, a ringing from his phone interrupted his song. Pulling it from his pocket, he answered. "Yes?" It turned out to be Yugi on the other end, informing him that world news headlines had picked up on Ishizu's accident, reporting on a car crash involving the Secretary General of Egyptian Antiquities. Naturally, Marik and Odion had caught one of the broadcasts and had informed him that they would be on the next flight.

"Well, it will be good to see the two of them again, Yugi, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Still, it will be quite amusing to see their faces, as I'm not sure if they know that I've returned."

A slight laugh from Yugi signaled his agreement as Yugi informed him that they would be arriving within 48 hours, to which Atem agreed.

Saying his farewells to Yugi, Atem smiled as he lightly squeezed Ishizu's hand. "Marik and Odion will be here soon, my love. You'll have your family here to support you every step of the way."

 **A/N: Here's chapter six. As always, feel free to comment and tell me how I'm doing. Ideas for future chapters are appreciated as well.**


	7. Healing wounds and friendly faces

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _ **Healing wounds and friendly faces**_

By Atem's count, he had been at the hospital for nearly two days, only leaving Ishizu's room to eat or shower. Of course, he had notified Daisuke and had taken an extended leave of absence from work. And, as usual, the highlights of his time spent here was talking with Ishizu during the brief periods when she awoke. And, as expected, he heard a knock at the door that broke him from his thoughts.

"Come in." Atem spoke softly. Hearing the door creak open, he could only smile as he heard two voices speak.

"Odion, that voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?" He heard Marik ask the taller man, who voiced his own confusion as well. "I do not know, Marik, but yes, it does sound familiar. As the two walked into the room, Atem suppressed a laugh at the shocked faces and gaping mouths of the two Egyptians.

"It's certainly nice to see you two as well. Marik, Odion." Atem bowed his head lightly in greeting, an amused smile still gracing his features. Marik, of course, was the first to speak as he approached cautiously, obviously unsure if the person before him was real or not.

"But… It can't be, can it? Is it you, my Pharaoh?"

Rising from the chair, Atem smiled as he stepped toward Marik, slightly surprised as both of the young former tomb keepers fell to a knee in front of him, their arms crossed over their chests in the traditional sign of respect for their Pharaoh. Placing a hand on the men's shoulders, Atem spoke softly. "Rise, my friends. There is no need to bow to me. After all, I am Pharaoh no longer. Besides, your sister needs you."

Suddenly remembering their purpose here, both Marik and Odion rose to their feet, moving to stand beside Ishizu, Marik calling out softly, his voice nearly betraying his age; sounding almost like a lost young boy desperately searching for her, which made Atem's heart ache. 'Sister? Can you hear me, Ishizu?"

At her brother's words, Atem saw Ishizu stir slightly as she called out. "Marik? Is that you, little brother?" As her eyes opened, Ishizu smiled as she saw Marik standing over her. "Forgive me, brother. I'd embrace you, but I'm afraid that my injuries make that impossible for the moment."

Smiling happily, Marik rested a hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "Think nothing of it, big sister. Odion and I are just grateful to still have you with us."

Turning to smile fondly at Atem, Ishizu smiled. "Well, you can thank Atem for that." At Ishizu's words, Atem was slightly caught off guard, looking to her questioningly. "Oh, don't give me that look, dearest. If you had not rescued me and my assistants from that car, who knows what shape I would be in now?"

Smiling fondly back at Ishizu, Atem chuckled, tilting his head in reluctant agreement with his beloved. "Marik and I will leave you to rest, Ishizu. We do have much to catch up on." Turning to Odion, Atem asked, "Can you keep watch for me, Odion? Marik and I won't be long."

Nodding, Odion smiled. "Of course, sir." Bowing his head in thanks, Atem motioned for Marik to follow him as they left the room, and it was Marik who spoke first. "So, you and my big sister, huh? I honestly can't say I didn't see this coming."

Atem found himself surprised by this statement. "And why would that be, Marik?"

Marik could only chuckle at his question, still laughing softly as he spoke. "Well, it's quite obvious. Even before she took possession of the Millennium Necklace, she had heard stories of you passed down through the generations of our family, so she had become quite enamored with you from a young age. And learning of her past as one of your priests and closest advisors, witnessing certain events firsthand, only served to enhance her admiration for you."

Shaking his head, Atem mused aloud, "Were Ishizu and I the only ones oblivious to this development?"

"Yes." Marik simply affirmed with a slight nod, a trace of amusement in his voice.

* * *

"I wonder how Ishizu's doing." Looking to Téa, who sat beside him, Yugi smiled. "Should I call the others so we can go pay her a visit?"

Téa simply nodded in agreement, as it had been a long time since she had seen Ishizu. "That's a great idea, Yugi. Just let me run and grab a few things. Tell the others to meet here in an hour."

Nodding as Téa left, Yugi pulled out his phone and initiated a group call with Joey, Serenity and Tristan. As soon as they were all on the line, Yugi smiled. "Hey, guys. Téa and I are planning to stop by the hospital to see Ishizu and were wondering if you'd like to join us?" After everyone else had chimed in their agreement, Yugi grinned. "Great! We'll all meet at my place in an hour."

* * *

Soon after Atem and Marik's conversation, the doctor had come by to fit Ishizu with a temporary back brace to support her spine in order for her to be able to sit comfortably. However, he stressed that she should not start walking until they could run a few mobility tests to be sure that there was no damage to her nervous system, after which they would begin some general physical therapy to ensure that she still retained complete use of her legs.

As, even though hairline fractures do heal relatively quickly as opposed to a completely broken spine, there is always a danger of possible minor nerve damage. Once the bed had been raised so that Ishizu was sitting comfortably, Atem reached into the portable cooler he'd brought that morning, handing it to Ishizu, along with a spoon. "I know it's your favorite, and I figured you could use some right now." Pulling out a small canister, he opened it and poured the slightly steaming liquid into the bowl.

"Om Ali? Atem, by Ra, you're going to spoil me, dearest."

"Well, I do my best." Atem said with a chuckle.

As she took the first bite, Ishizu felt her eyes widen, a deep, contented sigh escaping her lips as she swallowed, her eyes sliding shut. "Atem, if I didn't know better, I'd swear my mother had given you her recipe."

"I'm glad you like it, Ishizu." Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And trust me, there's plenty more where that came from." Pulling back, Atem found himself momentarily transfixed by the look in Ishizu's eyes, swallowing hard as he heard her speak.

"And trust _me_ , my love. Once my injuries are properly healed, I will make sure that you are rewarded for this…"

"Ugh, sister, I did _not_ need that image, thank you!" Marik exclaimed to a laugh from Odion. Ishizu retorting with a simple, "Oh, hush, Marik, you're old enough."

* * *

As Yugi and the gang reached the hospital, Yugi walked up to the reception desk. "We're here to see Ishizu Ishtar. Is she able to receive visitors at the moment?" After getting confirmation from the receptionist, as well as the room number, Yugi motioned for the others to follow him. As they reached her room, Yugi heard conversations coming from inside. "Looks like she already has company." Knocking politely, Yugi heard Atem call for them to enter.

As they walked into the room, the group was met with the sight of not only Atem, but Marik and Odion as well, Atem speaking happily. "Well, looks like everyone came to say hello." Looking toward Marik and Odion, Yugi nodded politely, making his way over to Ishizu. "I'm sorry our reunion had to be under such unpleasant circumstances, Ishizu. But, we're all hoping you'll recover soon."

"Thank you, Yugi. And thank you to everyone. I'm glad we could all see each other again, as well. Thankfully, the doctors say that my recovery shouldn't take too long." Ishizu smiled at the assembled group as Atem spoke.

"Which reminds me, Ishizu. I spoke to the director of the museum and he said not to worry about your work until you are fully healed and cleared to return by the hospital. All of your financial needs in the meantime will be taken care of, and I have his personal assurance that the bastard who made the attempt on your life will be apprehended and charged accordingly. Though, if I could, I'd like five minutes alone with the man."

Placing her hand on his arm in a gesture to calm his anger, Ishizu smiled softly. "Relax, my dearest. Five millennia could not separate us. What makes you think a mortal could even hope to try?"

Nodding in agreement, Atem smiled as he took her hand. "As usual, my love, you are right."

 **A/N: I decided to throw in a bit of comedy between Ishizu and Marik to lighten up the scene. Personally, I find it interesting to show a bit more of a sensual and playful side to Ishizu and, as any younger sibling would react in that situation, Marik's discomfort at Ishizu being so openly flirtatious and suggestive is hilarious, I find. Also, Om Ali, which is described as being Ishizu's favorite food, is a sort of raisin nut cake. Almost like an Egyptian bread pudding, which is soaked in milk and served hot.**


	8. Recovery begins

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 8:**

 _ **Recovery begins**_

After nearly a month of being in the hospital, Ishizu was beginning to feel the stresses of immobilization and her confinement to the restrictive brace cradling her spine. Though, she would admit, she was grateful for the support of her brothers, Marik and Odion, as well as her friends. But, most of all, she was grateful for the unending love of Atem.

Through all of her pain and personal suffering due to her restricted movement, he was the constant reminder that she was loved unconditionally, despite her injuries. As always, a constant companion ready to lend an ear, as well as emotional support if she needed to give voice to her inner turmoil.

Soon enough, the time came for her to start her physical therapy regimen, which at first consisted largely of transitioning from a wheelchair to standing. She had been proud to find that, other than a few moments of unsteadiness due to not bearing weight on her legs for so long, she could stand without the use of support mechanisms, such as crutches.

However, Ishizu found, walking was a slightly different story. It turned out that there had been some minor nerve damage to her legs. However, with time and patience, Ishizu was walking almost as well as she had before the crash. This process, however, was not without its low moments.

There were many times, she admitted, that she had been resigned to giving up, feeling that she was damaged beyond repair. But, as always, Atem would have none of it, always a voice of encouragement when she began to doubt herself, pushing her to rise above her fears and reservations. Reminding her of the inner strength that she had shown him many times at Battle City.

Today, unfortunately, was not turning out to be one of her good days.

* * *

As Ishizu felt her legs begin to give, she hurriedly caught the bar she was standing beside, leaning heavily on it for support, her eyes displaying a sense of hopelessness. "This is useless, Atem. My spine has just been too badly damaged."

"No, Ishizu. I won't hear another word of that, my love. I know that you can do this. Have faith in yourself. Do not think about how you want your legs to move, simply trust that your body knows what to do and let your legs move themselves. Remember, 'If you always put limit on everything you do, physical or anything else. It will spread into your work and into your life. There are no limits. There are only plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them.' Yes, I realize that's a Bruce Lee quote, Ishizu, but you cannot deny that it applies."

Laughing softly, Ishizu took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, willing her legs to move. After a moment, she felt herself collapse, fearing that she had once again failed. As she opened her eyes to catch herself, she felt herself fall into Atem's arms. Glancing around, she noticed that she had somehow crossed the room.

You see, beloved? I told you that you could do it."

* * *

Another week of intense rehabilitation later, and after examining Ishizu's spine, the hospital finally deemed her medically fit to return home, though advised her to take work slowly so as to not overexert herself and start out with a lighter schedule, working her way up to her previous work load, to which she agreed.

As the nurse removed the back brace that had quickly become cumbersome, Ishizu heaved a sigh of relief, fighting the urge to stretch her back. Seeing this, Atem smiled. "Come on, Ishizu, let's go home. I think you need a massage."

At the mention of a massage, Ishizu could not suppress the involuntary moan that escaped her at the thought of her King's calloused hands on her skin. "Lead the way, my King."

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu pulled up to Ishizu's apartment, Atem climbed off of his bike, lifting Ishizu gently into his arms, carrying her inside and up to the bedroom before carefully setting her on her feet. Obliging as she told him to turn around, Atem faced the wall behind him as he heard the rustling of clothing and the sound of weight on the bed.

Turning around once she gave him permission, Atem felt his mouth go dry as he beheld the goddess before him, clad only in a pair of dark panties that seemed to be a combination of lace and silk. Reining in his desire for the vision of beauty before him, Atem licked his dry lips as he spoke. "Truly, my beloved, you beauty outshines even that of the goddess for whom you are named."

As Atem's fingers grazed her soft flesh, expertly kneading into the tight, tense muscles of her back, Ishizu exhaled forcefully as a wave of relief and pleasure washed over her. "Oh, my King… You flatter your servant." She spoke softly in a teasing manner, her voice clearly giving evidence to her pleasure.

Leaning down, Atem's lips grazed her shoulder ever so slightly as he spoke, his fingers gliding across her hips. "No, Isis. Never my servant." Brushing her hair from her shoulder, Atem's fingers trailed up her back as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Were we five millennia in the past, my love, I would have you be queen. My Queen." To prove his point, Atem captured her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue swiping across her lip, to which she eagerly granted entrance, their tongues dancing as his fingers continued their work.

As they pulled apart, Atem groaned as he felt her backside move against his hips, desire flooding his body as he heard her speak, her eyes dark with desire as she glanced back at him. "Then take me, my King, my beloved. Make me your Queen. Yours, now and always."

"Are you certain, Ishizu? Are you sure you want this now?" Atem questioned as his hands caressed and kneaded her backside, drawing a deep moan from the woman below him.

"My dearest, I have waited five millennia for this. Now, please, take me…"

Grinning, Atem reached between her legs, drawing a finger, achingly slowly, along Ishizu's moist core. "Are you absolutely-"

"In the _name_ of _Bastet_ , Atem, _fuck me_!" Ishizu growled as her hips rolled back into his hand.

As he heard Ishizu cry out in such a vulgar manner, Atem could only chuckle as his fingers continued their torturous teasing. "But, Isis, it's so much more fun this way, isn't it? Besides, would you not want this to last as long as possible, my love?"

Shuddering heavily at his touch, Ishizu felt her arms weaken as her shoulders collapsed to the mattress, he fingers desperately clutching the bed sheets as she called out his name once again. "A-Atem, please… Oh, Ra!"

 **A/N: Whooo, things are starting to heat up, here! As for the earlier Bruce Lee quote I had Atem recite, I have always been a fan of Bruce Lee's work as an actor, a martial artist, and a philosopher. I know there are many more quotes of his that deal with the body and self-imposed limitations that fit as well, but this was the first that came to mind.**


	9. An ancient love, finally expressed

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 9:**

 _ **An ancient love, finally expressed**_

Pulling her panties from her hips, Atem smirked as he pressed a kiss to the small of Isis' back before gently lifting her and laying her on her back, his lips slowly trailing kisses down her neck as he felt her fingers weave into his hair, his hands lovingly caressing every inch of her flawless olive skin.

"Oh, Atem…" She gasped, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

As his lips reached her collarbone, Atem nipped the skin lightly, eliciting another cat-like mewl from his lover. "No, my love, I have not. You forget, I was trapped within the Puzzle at a relatively young age. However, the imagination is a wonderful thing."

Reaching between her legs once again, his fingers continued to caress her, her gasps and moans like music to his ears as his lips trailed down to her ample chest. Licking his lips, Atem took a single one of her erect buds into his mouth, suckling gently as he rolled his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

"Then, my King, I must say…" Another gasp flowed from her lips as her back arched into his embrace. "That is another thing you and I have in common."

Looking up at his lover in slight surprise, Ishizu elaborated. "You see, even in our previous life, I was in love with you, though as a priestess, I was forbidden by our code from taking a husband. And even though your spirit was trapped within the Puzzle, my Necklace showed me that you would one day return. And so, I waited, knowing that we would see each other again one day."

At this revelation, Atem lowered his head to press a kiss between her breasts, directly over her heart. "And now, we are together once again, my love."

As he peppered kisses down her stomach, Atem's hands lightly massaged her thighs as he wondering aloud, "How can the Gods, in their infinite kindness, create such a vision of beauty and confine it to mortal form? It seems almost a travesty."

As he felt her hand come to rest upon his cheek, Atem gazed up at the shining face of his love as she spoke. "And I assure you, my King, I am similarly blessed."

Smiling at her words, Atem lowered his head, his mouth and tongue caressing her, her taste on his lips almost as the sweetest nectar, leaving him craving more.

As Ishizu gazed down at him, the sensation of his tongue caressing her in such a sensitive area caused shockwaves of pleasure to course through her body like lightning. "Oh, by the Gods, Atem!" As her King ravaged her with his tongue, she felt her body writhe and convulse in ecstasy, he back arching off the bed as her hand weaved into his hair in a desperate attempt to pull him closer.

Slowly pulling away from her core after a few moments, Atem smirked lightly at the frustrated groan that escaped his lover. Making his way back up her body, Aem drew Ishizu into a deep kiis as he rolled onto his back, his shirt long since discarded as she moved to straddle his waist, his now throbbing shaft pressing against her through his jeans. Raising a brow at the devilish smirk that graced Ishizu's features, Atem could only watch as she roughly tugged his jeans from his body, discarding them as well.

Soon enough, they both lay bare before each other, in mind and spirit, as well as body. Still utterly captivated by his lover, Atem barely had time to think, let alone speak as he watched her lower her head, engulfing his shaft with her mouth, her tongue caressing him in ways he did not think possible, a strained growl spewing from his throat as his hand weaved into her hair.

"Isis…" He managed to ground out as her head bobbed slightly, the suction she was creating driving him nearly mad with pleasure, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. "Where did you…"

With an audible pop, her mouth left his shaft as she spoke simply, echoing his earlier statement. "Imagination, my love. It is, indeed a wonderful thing." And with that, her mouth enveloped him once again. Soon enough, Atem felt his release drawing dangerously near, and so, pulling her off of him gently, Atem locked his gaze with hers. "Not just yet, my beloved."

Another devilish smirk graced Ishizu's features as Atem watched as she once again straddled his waist, lightly sinking down onto his shaft, drawing a deep moan from both lovers as Atem moved to sit up, pulling her body to his as he felt himself hit her natural barrier, fully recognizing in this moment, that he was the first man to be truly intimate with her, and she was the same for him.

Locking his gaze with her own once again as Atem held her, He saw Ishizu nod once, knowing that she was mentally bracing herself for the inevitable pain of her maidenhood being broken. Pulling Ishizu into a deep kiss and pouring all of the love he held for her into it, Atem thrust once, drawing her in tighter as he felt her body tense momentarily, only the faintest whimper escaping her lips as she sank onto him fully, Atem having to bury his face into her neck in order to bite back the growl that threatened to escape at the sensation of her stretching to accommodate him.

And, for a moment, the two lovers simply held one another, silently reveling in the sensation of their union. However, soon enough, Atem felt Ishizu begin to roll her hips experimentally, a loud moan flowing from her as her head fell back. "Oh, Atem… So good."

Trailing kisses along her jaw, Atem groaned as his hips rocked to meet with hers, their movements completely in sync with one another. They both had imagined their first time to be awkward, rushed and messy. However, both were pleasantly surprised to experience just the opposite. This was perfect, beautiful, and they could both feel the love and care the other felt for them.

Suddenly, Atem felt himself being pushed onto his back. "Isis, what are you…?" All further thought left him at once as he beheld the goddess that was Ishizu in this moment, sitting astride his hips as she bounced slowly along his shaft, deep, throaty moans escaping her as she cried out in ecstasy.

As his hands gripped Ishizu's waist, Atem groaned at the feeling of Ishizu rapidly tightening around him as she sank onto him, then releasing as she rose, only to sink a moment later. Flexing the muscles in his legs, Atem drove into her forcefully, an ecstatic, lustful scream tearing from her throat.

"Yes, my love, _yes_! Oh, _Gods_ , Atem, don't stop!"

What seemed like an eternity, yet was only mere moments later, Ishizu screamed out his name as she felt her release crash over her, her core quivering violently, causing Atem to bury himself within her a moment later, his own release hitting him like a tidal wave of ecstasy as a deep, guttural roar tore from his throat as he exploded within her.

As his vision returned, Atem was vaguely aware of a spent and quivering Ishizu, numb from the force of her climax, collapsing onto his chest, her walls still contracting forcefully around his shaft, his own body shaking slightly as he spoke with a slight chuckle. "Isis, my love? Are you still alive?"

Hearing a faint voice from on top of him speak, Atem smiled. "By the Gods, my King… My entire body is numb. Is this normal?"

Pulling her cloer to him, Atem placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "I suppose we will find out tomorrow. Until then, I think sleep is in order."

Nodding into his chest, Ishizu mumbled softly. "G'night."

 **A/N: And there you have it, ladies and gents, the first lemon of this story. I have to admit, this was fun to write. I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. I know I am.**


	10. Past plans and new opportunities

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Past plans and new opportunities**

As Atem awoke the next morning, his vision caught sight of a peacefully sleeping Ishizu, her body still coated in a light sheen of sweat from their activities the previous night. Smiling, Atem slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair, the action causing her to stir lightly. As her eyes fluttered open, Ishizu smiled up at her King and lover before pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Mm, good morning, my King." Ishizu spoke softly, her hips wiggling lightly as she noticed with barely hidden playfulness that he was still inside her.

At her actions, Atem moaned lightly before warning her jokingly. "Good morning, my Queen. And be careful, unless you'd like a repeat of last night?" At this, Atem smirked, a brow raised questioningly.

"Well, how could I say no to that, dearest? However, I'm afraid that I must, as I can still barely feel the lower half of my body. And yes, before you ask, I do consider that a very good thing given the circumstances of last night." As Ishizu slid off of her lover, she could not help but feel as if part of her was missing.

"Forgive me, my love, but I think we both could use a shower, don't you?" Nodding, Atem smiled as they made their way to the bathroom, Ishizu turning on the shower and letting the water warm up. After the water had reached her preferred temperature, the two of them stepping under the spray, Atem heaving a sigh as the water began to relax his tired and sore muscles.

"Do you feel you're ready to return to work, my love?" Atem asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly pulling her back against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Nodding in the affirmative, Ishizu smiled as she leaned back into his strong embrace. "It will be nice to get back into things after being gone for so long."

Wrapping his arms around her stomach, Atem smiled against her skin. "In that case, do you mind if I join you? After all, if we are going to be working together eventually, it would be nice to get a feel for how the museum itself works."

Thinking that was a brilliant idea, Ishizu nodded, placing her hands on top of Atem's. "That would be acceptable, I believe. The Egyptian wing of the museum is relatively straightforward, so I am certain that you will pick up on things fairly quickly, my love."

* * *

After their shower, Atem dressed in a suit that he had purchased a few days ago, tying his hair back in a low ponytail once more. Looking over his appearance, Ishizu nodded, smiling. "That hairstyle truly suits you, my love." Nodding in agreement, Atem returned her smile. "I think so, too. It certainly does help differentiate between myself and Yugi at times."

As they walked out to Atem's bike, he handed Ishizu his helmet. After she'd slipped it on and climbed behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his waist, Atem revved the engine, peeling off toward the museum.

* * *

Arriving at the museum a short time later, Atem quickly located a parking space and turned to help Ishizu pull the helmet off, due to some lingering discomfort in her neck from the crash. Smiling, Ishizu laughed softly as she spoke. "Now I can see why Marik is so infatuated with motorcycles. They certainly are a thrill."

Nodding with a small smile, Atem took Ishizu's hand as they made their way into the building, almost immediately met by the director of the museum, who bowed his head politely in greeting. "It is truly wonderful to see you again, Ishizu. I do hope you are feeling better." Turning to Atem, the man smiled. "And you, as well."

Inclining his head in a polite greeting, Atem smiled as Ishizu moved to speak with the man. "Sir, I am aware that the museum is currently searching for a co-curator of the Egyptian Antiquities wing. Might I respectfully submit my personal and professional recommendation that my…" Thinking for a moment, Ishizu cleared her throat before continuing. "Friend and colleague here, Atem, be considered as a candidate for the position? He comes highly recommended out of Cairo, and I will happily vouch for his expertise in the field."

Looking to Atem, the director smiled. "Well, if Ishizu, as Secretary General, vouches for you, I suppose that's good enough for me, as I have no reason to question her judgement. I trust that Ishizu will give you the rundown of how the day-to-day operations here play out?"

Nodding, Ishizu gave her word that things would run as smoothly as ever and, after bidding farewell to the director, Ishizu led Atem to the wing that housed the Egyptian exhibit, immediately tugging him into a dark alcove as they rounded the corner. "Ishizu, wha-"

Feeling his back pressed into the wall, Atem looked down to find Ishizu grinning up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "We did it, my dearest." Grinning in response, Atem's own arms encircled Ishizu's waist. "Though am I correct in assuming that, at least in public, we will have to keep our behavior with each other strictly professional?"

Nodding in confirmation, Ishizu smiled. "Though that shouldn't be too difficult, should it?" Still grinning lightly, Atem put on an expression of mock thought, lightly rubbing his chin. "Well, I don't know, my love. Just being around you sends my mind racing with ideas." To illustrate his point, Atem reached down, playfully swatting Ishizu's backside, earning a muffled squeak of surprise from the beautiful woman.

"Well then, my King, we will just have to fix that, won't we? How does… No sex for a month sound?" At her words, Atem paled slightly. "You wouldn't…" Laughing softly, Ishizu reached up to cup his cheek. "No, I wouldn't. I'll admit, I love it just as much as you, dearest. But, we should really be going. I still need to give you the tour."

* * *

As Yugi sat in the living room of his grandfather's shop, flipping through the TV channels, his eyes caught a flash of the Domino Museum with a tagline that stated a new co-curator of the Egyptian wing of the museum had been hired that day. As they showed a picture of the man in question, Yugi had to check twice, as he almost couldn't believe it the first time.

"That's amazing!" Pausing the program, Yugi called for Solomon. "Grandpa, come here, you have to see this!" As Solomon rounded the corner, he asked, "What is it, my boy?" As his eyes fell on the picture of Atem dominating the TV screen, Solomon could hardly believe it. "Well, I'm glad to see that his knowledge of ancient Egypt will be put to good use, and I'm sure he'll do wonderfully. And, he'll be working with Ishizu, so that has to be a plus, as well."

Pulling out his cell phone, Yugi immediately dialed Téa's number, grinning as she picked up. "Téa, did you hear the news? Atem has apparently been hired as the co-curator of the Egyptian wing of the museum!" A shocked Téa answered that she had not heard, but was excited for this new opportunity for Atem. "So, do you think Atem and Ishizu make a good couple, Yugi? I sure as hell do."

Chuckling, Yugi nodded as he spoke. "So do I. From what I remember after Atem regained his memories as Pharaoh and he and I still shared a body, all Atem would think about was Ishizu. Or, rather, her previous life. And, from what I've seen, love does indeed transcend lifetimes. Atem and Ishizu seem to be living proof that, if you love someone with everything you are, that love will always find a way."

* * *

After Atem had been given a tour of the wing, as well as a general outline of his duties as co-curator by Ishizu, which seemed to consist largely of keeping track of the artifacts that the museum had, as well as cataloguing and figuring out the logistics of where to display any new items that arrived, either from archaeological excavations, or had been on loan from other museums, such as Cairo, he and Ishizu sat down for lunch in the museum's café.

"So, _Netjret-i_ , what caused your interest in the field of archaeology? I must admit, I've always been curious as to why you chose this profession, though it certainly does suit you and even serves to highlight your intellect." Atem asked after taking a bite of his falafel.

Blushing lightly at her love's chosen reference to her, Ishizu smiled. "Well, to be honest, _Neb-i_ , my interest in the history of our homeland began at a young age. If memory serves me, just after I inherited the Millennium Necklace and began remembering details of my past life. I wanted to learn all I could of that period. Now, I understand, that I was trying to find a way to be closer to you." Chuckling softly, Ishizu shook her head. "You must think me childish for saying such things."

Shaking his head in the negative, Atem smiled, resting his hand atop hers for a moment. "Not at all, Ishizu. It is only natural to want to learn all you can about your past life. You know firsthand that I was the same way once you'd helped me regain my memories."

After they had finished their meals, the two decided to return to work and, after making sure that there were no prying eyes, Atem quickly stole a kiss before they separated as he made his way back to his office.

* * *

Currently sitting at his desk, Atem ran a hand through his hair, sipping from the cup of coffee beside him as he looked through a report of new artifacts that had been transferred from a private collection. There were reports that these items had been stolen by grave robbers and sold on the black market before being recovered by the Egyptian authorities. That anyone would make a living plundering the graves of his homeland in this day and age simply made Atem's blood boil.

"How can people be so thoughtless? It is as if they have no respect for the dead." Atem mused to himself, shaking his head. As he glanced through the list of item, his eyes widened as they fell upon a particular part of the list. Quickly grabbing a pen, Atem wrote down the number of the item, as well as its location in the store room before making his way there.

Pushing open the door of the storeroom, Atem quickly located the box that the item was kept in. Opening the lid, he grabbed a pair of white gloves before sifting through the straw that served as padding and, as his fingers grazed the small object, he carefully lifted it from the box to inspect it.

Sure enough, in his hand sat an ornate, jeweled ring. Upon first inspection, it seemed to be just a simple ring worn by a high ranking member of the Ancient Egyptian nobility. However, after examining the ring further, Atem found that it was, indeed, a ring that he had possessed during his time as Pharaoh.

The ring itself was a band of gold, however the focal point of the ring was a vibrant green Demantoid Garnet bead set within a sunburst center and flanked by two cobras amidst feathered wings. The Winged Solar Disk being the ancient symbol of the god Horus who has taken the form of the sun-disk with outstretched wings. The two cobras symbolize the goddesses Nekhbet and Wadjet. Opposite the solar disk was an engraved motif of the Eye of Udjat, meant to protect one in the afterlife and also to ward off evil. Beside the eye was an engraved Scarab Beetle which signified rebirth, renewal and resurrection. From his memories, Atem realized that he had intended to give this ring to his Queen. But, as he knew, any dreams of marriage had been forgotten after Bakura had invaded his palace and the following battle with Zorc.

Now, however, he did not need to worry about things like that. After inspecting the ring once again, Atem found that the ring was just as vibrant and lustrous as ever, as though it had been crafted only the day before. Locating a protective case for the ring, he set the ring inside and pocketed it, hoping against hope that he would find a way to regain possession of it. After all, he felt it was perfect for Ishizu.

* * *

As his day concluded, Atem regretfully took the ring from the drawer in his desk and, making his way back to the storeroom, he placed the item back in the box where he had originally found it. Closing his eyes, Atem silently prayed that the Gods would show him the path to regaining it. Leaving the room, he locked the door and made his way back to the lobby to meet with Ishizu. Once there, Atem smiled as he beheld the form of his love across the room. Moving to stand beside her, Atem took her hand as the two of them left the building, heading back to Ishizu's apartment.

Once they had arrived, Atem pushed open the door, allowing Ishizu to enter first. "So, my love, how was your day?" Atem asked, loosening his tie and pulling the band from his hair, causing it to drape across his shoulders.

"About as eventful as usual, dearest. And yours?" Smiling, Ishizu set her case on the table before removing her coat and hanging it in the closet.

"I suppose the same could be said. Though I did find something interesting in the latest report of items coming in from Cairo." Chuckling at her curious expression, Atem shook his head. "No, my love, I'm not going to tell you what it is just yet. That will be a surprise."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm such a patient woman, then, isn't it?" Ishizu could only laugh as she felt herself being drawn into the arms of her lover.

"I don't recall you being very 'patient' last night, my love." Atem spoke softly as he lowered his head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, an involuntary shiver running down Ishizu's spine at the contact. Spinning gracefully in his arms, Ishizu locked her lips with his for a brief moment before pulling away. "We need to change, dearest. After all, these clothes are not the most comfortable, are they?"

Nodding in affirmation, Atem loosened his grip as Ishizu slipped from his embrace to head to what had now become their bedroom to change, Atem himself following behind her.

* * *

Minutes later, the two found themselves relaxing on the sofa in the apartment's living room, Ishizu reclined back into Atem's embrace, using his strong chest as a pillow as she flipped through her daily reports, the TV displaying the evening news as Atem absentmindedly rubbed her arm. "Oh, Atem, I'd almost forgotten. There is something I'd been wanting to discuss with you."

Looking toward her, Atem nodded in a gesture telling her to continue. "Well, I'd been wondering if you'd given any thought to the two of us purchasing either a slightly larger apartment, or perhaps a small house?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Ishizu. What sort of apartment or house did you have in mind?" Pulling her laptop from it's bag, Izhizu turned it on and, after it was fully booted up, began to show Atem some of the most recent listings she had seen. "I was thinking perhaps an apartment here in Domino would be nice. And, if we ever decided to take a vacation when we have time off, maybe a small home in Cairo?"

Smiling, Atem pressed a kiss to her cheek as he entwined his fingers with hers. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my love." Looking over her shoulder, the two continued looking through the various listings, saving the ones that they thought would be the most practical for their needs and budget.

Soon enough, they had compiled a list of apartments in Domino and homes in Cairo, their must-haves for the apartment being that it needed to be spacious enough to entertain and accommodate guests if Yugi and the gang or Marik and Odion decided to visit. As for the house in Cairo, the two agreed that it should have a swimming pool to combat the desert heat during the summers. After narrowing their list of choices further, the two decided to relax, Ishizu soon falling asleep in the arms of her King.

 **A/N: I found the ring after searching for wedding bands online once I'd had the idea that Atem would propose to Ishizu and the idea that he would use a ring** **that belonged to him as Pharaoh came along with that idea. If anyone has suggestions for how Atem could get the ring from the museum, I'd like to hear them. Atem modifying the list to omit the ring basically goes completely against his character, so that's out of the question. And yes, sadly, grave robbing in Egypt and selling stolen treasure on the black market is still a thing from what I've read.**

 **A note on Egyptian words used in this chapter:**

Netjret-i - Means "My Goddess". Atem used this term in reference to Ishizu's name, as 'Ishizu' is the Japanese pronunciation of the name Isis, Isis also being a major Goddess in the Egyptian pantheon.

Neb-i - Means "My Lord"or "My King".


	11. Welcome distractions and more problems

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Welcome distractions and more problems**

As Atem sat at his desk in his office, flipping through a listing of the museum's current inventory, his head lifted at the sound of light footsteps approaching. Pleased to see that it was Ishizu, he smiled as he stood, moving to embrace her, his arms wrapping around her slender waist as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, _nefer_?" Atem spoke softly as his hand lightly rubbed her back. "How goes the day so far?"

Resting her head against his shoulder, Ishizu sighed softly, relaxing into him for a moment as she slowly inhaled the scent of his cologne that reminded her in a comforting way of their homeland, smelling faintly of spice, mixed with a hint of what seemed to be the salty air of the Nile Delta as it emptied into the Mediterranean. "Hmm, stressful."

Atem raised a brow as he saw her step back for a moment, only to draw the shades and lock the door. "Perhaps, my King could help me to relieve my stresses…?" Swallowing as she moved toward him once more, Atem could not help the surge of adrenaline that rushed through him as she gripped his tie, her free hand slowly dragging down his chest as her lips grazed his jaw.

"Ishizu…" Atem let out a nervous chuckle as he spoke. "As you sure we should be doing this here?" His words quickly devolved into a deep moan as he felt her grip him through his pants, squeezing lightly before pushing Atem back into his chair and climbing into his lap, her hands slowly combing through his hair.

The moment his brain registered the sensation of her already moist core rubbing against his rapidly hardening shaft, Atem knew that she was currently wearing nothing underneath her dress, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat. "Why, Ishizu. I would never have guessed you could be so daring."

As her hands cupped his face, Atem looked up into her deep azure eyes, now darkened with desire as his hands slowly slid up her smooth thighs.

"Mm, you do have a certain effect on me, my King…" Climbing from his lap, Ishizu knelt before him, her slender hands making quick work of his belt as she unbuttoned his pants, freeing his now hardened length. Gazing up at her lover, Ishizu grinned as she slowly dragged her tongue up the entire length of his shaft, causing a deep moan to rush past his lips.

"By the Gods, Isis…" His next breath caught in his chest as he felt her engulf him completely, her mouth sinking down to the base of his length, his hearing alerted to a muffled gagging reflex before she slowly bobbed her head, humming softly.

Freeing him with a pop, Ishizu gasped softly as she caught her breath, slowly licking her lips as her slender hand, slowly stroked him for a few torturous moments before she climbed onto his lap once again, her hand slowly guiding him inside her as she bit down on his neck to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

As Ishizu sank down onto him, Atem felt his head fall back against his chair as he pushed her dress up around her hips, his hands moving to cup her backside, a slight groan escaping as he felt her roll her hips slowly. "Fuck, Ishizu…"

As she rolled her hips, Izhizu felt herself constrict around him, filling her completely in a way that she could never have imagined, a soft moan reverberating against his neck. "Oh, Atem… The Gods have surely blessed you. In more ways than one, it would seem…"

As his hands slid up her back, Atem captured her lips in a deep kiss as her hips continued to rock, her core squeezing and caressing him in unimaginably pleasurable ways and, soon enough, Atem felt his Queen constrict tightly around him, her head falling back and exposing her neck in a signal that she was close.

Dipping his head, Atem nipped lightly at her neck as he held her close, their bodies shuddering simultaneously with the force and ecstasy of their shared climax.

Both breathing heavily, Atem pressed a kiss to her neck as he mumbled softly. "Thank you, Ishizu. Not simply for this wonderful distraction, which we both apparently needed, but also for being the one person who understands me for who I truly am. Who I was as Pharaoh, and who I am now. In a way, you helped make me the man I am today. And that, my dearest love, is a debt and a kindness that I can never, but would gladly spend my life, trying to repay."

"And thank you as well, my King. I know your journey to recover your memories was not an easy one, but I am glad that I was able to guide you back to yourself in any way that I could. I am glad beyond measure that the Gods saw fit to return you, not only to life, but to me."

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu left the museum for the day, the two had decided to walk back to Ishizu's apartment in order to enjoy not only the nighttime peace of the city, but each other's company as well. As they rounded a corner and moved past an alleyway, Atem saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, accompanied by a soft clicking noise.

Turning to isolate the source, Atem saw through the dim light of the moon, partially obscured by the shadows, the barrel of a gun pointed directly at the two of them. Not wasting a moment, Atem turned to Izhizu, shouting as he tackled her, turning so that he absorbed most of the impact. "Get down!" Unfortunately, the gun had fired just as he'd tackled Ishizu, the bullet ripping through the skin, tissue and bone of his left shoulder.

Thankfully, Ishizu had been left unharmed. Looking toward Ishizu, who was looking at him in shock and terror, Atem yelled for her to run and that he would catch up. Moving back toward him, Ishizu called out for him desperately, vowing that she would not leave him. Atem, not hearing any of this, yelled in Kemetic. "Your King commands you! Go, now!"

As Atem said this, Ishizu felt as if part of her were compelled to obey the former Pharaoh's command. And so, with one last terrified glance, she turned and ran. Once Atem was sure that Ishizu was safely out of sight, he rolled onto his back, a pained groan escaping as he turned to look at their assailant.

As he saw that it was the same man who had made the last attempt on Ishizu's life, Atem's fury grew. Staggering to his feet, Atem fought to remain conscious despite the loss of blood. Laughing hysterically, the man spoke. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Oh, don't worry, Miss Ishtar won't be harmed. _Yet_. First, I'll take care of you. Then, I'll pay that slut a visit and have some fun with her…"

Hearing this man so clearly threaten Ishizu caused Atem's rage to boil over. Launching himself at the man, Atem threw his fist forward, connecting squarely with the man's jaw. Then, as the man was disoriented, Atem grabbed him by the back of the head with his still working arm and brought his knee up as he shoved the man's head down, forcing back the grin he felt beginning to form as he felt the man's nose shatter against his leg.

As the man lay on the ground, bleeding and clutching his face, Atem growled. "I warned you, fool. Did I not tell you that if I saw you near her again, your death would not be merciful?" Walking toward the man, clutching his shoulder as his arm hung limp at his side, Atem spotted a dagger strapped to the man's belt.

No sooner had he spotted it, than the dagger was in the man's hand, a blinding flash of pain searing across Atem's chest as he felt the blade slash across his torso. Gripping the man's arm, Atem twisted, the knife clattering to the pavement below as Atem slammed the man into the wall of the nearest building, sending him crumpling in a heap to the ground.

Lifting the dagger from the pavement, Atem knelt, driving his knee into the man's chest as he spun the dagger between his fingers. "Now, how should I do this? What would you prefer? How about castration, that's always a classic for scum like you."

* * *

As Ishizu reached her apartment, she fumbled for the key and, once she had unlocked the door, ran in and slammed the door behind her, collapsing against it as she fell to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed, praying that Atem would make it back safely.

* * *

Hauling himself to his feet, Atem beheld the sight of the now screaming man for a moment before he tore off a piece of his shirt, pressing it into his wounded shoulder with a hiss of pain to stop the bleeding as he stumbled from the alley, his only thought being of Ishizu and making it back to her. He had to let her know that he was alright.

Reaching her apartment about ten minutes later, Atem used his good arm to brace himself against the wall as he called out. "Ishizu, it's me." As the door opened, Atem barely registered being yanked inside by Ishizu, the door slamming and locking behind him as she collapsed into his chest, beginning to sob again.

Bracing his back against the door, Atem simply held her close with his good arm as he rubbed her back, whispering reassuring words, telling her that he was alright. "It's okay, Ishizu. I'm here. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me from you." Looking up at him, Ishizu cupped his cheek as she spoke through choked breaths.

"You reckless idiot, I was so worried!" Glancing at Atem, Ishizu first noticed the gash across his chest, then the hole in his shoulder. "Oh, Ra. Atem, you're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital."

Shaking his head in the negative, Atem motioned for her to help him to the sofa. As she led him over to it, he sat down heavily before telling her what he needed. "I'll need a needle and thread, if you have them. And a pair of tweezers, as well. Oh, and alcohol would be excellent."

As Ishizu left to get him what he needed, Atem tore off what was left of his shirt. Once Ishizu had returned, he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and, popping the cork, he took a few heavy gulps before pouring a small amount over the wound in his shoulder, gasping heavily. "Oh, this is going to hurt. Never thought I'd actually have to do this, but thank Sekhmet that some movies these days offer at least a small amount of practical emergency medical techniques."

Taking the tweezers, Atem slipped them into the hole in his shoulder, wiggling them slightly until he found the projectile, pulling it from his shoulder with a groan as Ishizu threaded the needle. Taking the needle, Atem began the slow process of stitching the wound shut. Once he'd finished with that, Atem smiled toward her. "You should get some sleep, my love. Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning." Taking her hand, Atem gently pulled her down into a kiss. "I love you, Ishizu."

 **A/N: Wow, that ended up being a lot darker than I originally planned. I also purposefully left Atem's actions concerning the assailant ambiguous so that each reader could come up with their own version of what happened. Still, I hope you all liked it. And, always remember; never try to attempt to dig anything like a bullet from yourself unless you are a trained medical professional. I only had Atem do it because, if he had gone to the hospital, there would have been far too many questions asked.**

Nefer – the Ancient Egyptian word for 'beautiful'.


	12. Advancing plans

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Advancing plans**

After a quick shower the next morning, Atem began the laboriously slow and somewhat painful process of dressing for work, wincing slightly with a soft groan as he slowly guided his injured arm through the sleeve of his shirt, careful not to open the stitches.

Luckily, most stores that contained a pharmacy now sold slings with which he could stabilize his shoulder until it healed properly. Hearing the soft fall of footsteps behind him breaking his thoughts, Atem smiled softly as he felt Ishizu wrap her arms around him for a moment before helping him with the rest of his shirt and suit jacket, as well as his tie.

Turning to press his lips to hers in a gesture of thanks, he picked up the sling Ishizu had purchased and set his arm inside, fastening the strap around his other shoulder. He and Ishizu had decided that, should anyone ask, he would simply tell them that he had injured it in a motorcycle crash.

As they left the apartment and began their walk toward the museum, Atem gently took hold of Ishizu's hand, squeezing lightly. This drew a smile from her as she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly as she spoke. "What did I do to deserve you, my warrior king?"

Chuckling softly, Atem shook his head. "To be honest, my love, I could ask the same question of you. But, really, I think it comes down to destiny. Friendship drew us together five millennia ago, and now fate has reunited us in the present. And thank the Gods it did."

* * *

As Atem sat in his office, looking over his daily reports, he heard a knock on the door, calling out. "Come in." As he looked up, he smiled as Marik and Odion walked in. "Nice to see you again, my friends. How are the two of you?"

As the two approached, they lowered their heads in respect before stopping at his desk, Marik glancing at Atem's injured arm. "Might I ask what happened, Pharaoh?"

Sighing softly, he supposed that he owed it to Marik and Odion to be truthful with them. And so, gesturing for them to sit as he explained what had happened. As Atem explained, it was all Marik and Odion could do to contain their anger at someone having the audacity to so blatantly attack their sister once, let alone twice.

Cursing softly in Egyptian, Marik sighed before he spoke. "Atem, I have one request." Motioning for Marik to continue, Marik leaned forward. "If something like this were to happen again, contain the situation and call for us. Odion and I will gladly provide any assistance we can."

Nodding lightly at his friend's request, Atem gave the two a grateful smile before standing, telling them he'd only be a moment, as he had something he wanted to show them.

Returning a few minutes later, Atem produced the ring he'd found, explaining that it once belonged to him as Pharaoh. Elaborating that it had been his mother's, she had gifted it to him before her passing, instructing him to give it to the woman he chose as his future Queen. "Now, my friends, with your blessing, of course, I wish to give it to Ishizu."

Smiling broadly, Marik gladly consented. "I would be honored, my brother. There is no doubt that you make Ishizu happy. Happier than I've seen her in years, in fact. And she, no doubt, makes you happy."

Smiling gratefully, Atem sighed. "However, there is one problem. You see, this item is listed as being property of the museum. And I am afraid that I cannot simply take the ring and falsify the report. So, I am currently at a loss for what to do."

Deep in thought for a moment, Marik suddenly grinned. "I think I may have a solution. You see, I work for the museum in Cairo, thanks to Ishizu. If I were to send an email to the Domino museum, specifically to you, claiming that the ring was recently found to be of great historical significance to the Egyptian people, would you be able to return the ring? If so, I could falsify the report on my end to say that the ring was discovered to be an elaborate forgery and that the true ring has yet to be found."

Laughing softly at the ingenious idea, Atem nodded. "That just might work, actually."

Nodding as the two stood, Atem bid the both of them farewell as they left to get started on their plan.

* * *

Sure enough, near the end of the day, Atem's office computer chimed to inform him that he'd received an email. Opening it, he could not help the smile that spread across his face as he read the contents.

 _From the Office of the Secretary General  
Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities  
Cairo, Egypt_

 _Attn: Atem  
Co-curator of Egyptian Antiquities, Domino Museum  
Domino City_

 _Dear Atem,_

 _It is with the utmost respect that I write to you today, concerning an item that was recently transferred to your museum. In your reports, you may notice a certain ring among the various artifacts that were sent to you. It has been recently discovered that this ring, in particular, holds great historical and cultural significance not only to Egypt, but to the people of our nation as a whole._

 _It is with this in mind that we ask for the return of this ring, that it may be displayed in the museum here in Cairo for the people to enjoy for posterity. If these terms are acceptable, please contact me at your earliest convenience so that we may negotiate the safe return of this item._

 _May God smile upon you and yours._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Marik Ishtar  
Assistant to the Secretary General_

Forwarding the email to the director, Atem anxiously awaited his response, which he anticipated to receive in the morning. With an almost permanent smile on his face, Atem walked from his office, locking the door before heading to meet with Ishizu.

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu relaxed on the sofa in the apartment, Atem slowly ran his fingers through Ishizu's hair, earning a contented sigh from her. "I got a surprise visit from Marik and Odion this morning."

Smiling against his chest, Ishizu nodded. "I'd heard they were still in Domino doing some catching up with Yugi and the others. I'm sure Marik was curious about your arm." Nodding, Atem pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I felt I owed it to them to at least be truthful. Marik was insistent that, should something like this happen again, which I pray it does not, that I contain the situation and call for him and Odion. He said they'd gladly help any way they can. Though I would be hesitant to call upon them, as even though Marik has banished his darker side, I would not risk it returning."

Nodding in affirmation, Ishizu smiled up at him. "I know you will do whatever it takes to protect me, my King, and I love you for it. Just as I will protect you, as I have in our previous life, and as I will in all our lives to come."

At her words, Atem's hold on her tightened as he spoke. "Thank Ra for you, my beloved. I do not know what I would do without you."

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu readied for work the next morning, Atem's personal computer that he'd connected to receive emails from work chimed. Opening the email application, he smiled as he saw an email from the director authorizing the transfer of the ring. Quickly pulling up Marik's email from the previous day, Atem quickly composed a reply.

 _From the Office of Egyptian Antiquities  
Domino Museum  
Domino City, Japan_

 _Attn: Marik Ishtar  
Assistant to the Secretary General  
Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities  
Cairo, Egypt  
_

 _Dear Marik,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that the director of the Domino Museum has graciously agreed to return the ring as requested. The ring will be returned to your museum with all haste. I hope that the people of our nation will be able to enjoy this symbol of their heritage and culture for many years to come._

 _I will personally oversee the shipment of the item in order to ensure that all due care is taken in the process of the transfer. May the glory of Egypt continue to shine through the ages._

 _May the Peace and Blessings of God be bountiful upon you, brother._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Atem  
Co-curator of Egyptian Antiquities - Domino Museum  
Domino City, Japan_

* * *

Breaking for lunch with Ishizu, Atem smiled as they sat across from each other. "I have to admit, I've been wondering about something, Ishizu." At her questioning look, Atem elaborated. "With you being Secretary General of the Supreme Council of Antiquities, how is it that you are able to spend most of your time here in Domino? I would have thought that such a high ranking government position would require you to spend most of your time in Cairo."

To be honest, Ishizu had been wondering when he would bring that up. "Well, Atem, you see, my tenure as Secretary General is nearly up. After you are appointed to the position, you have a strict term limit until a new Secretary General is appointed. That is why I brought Marik on as my assistant. I am hoping to train him to succeed me when my term is up. But, for now, I am lucky that most of my duties can be performed online. Though I will travel back if the need arises."

Nodding in acceptance, Atem smiled. "Well, have you given any thought as to what you will do after your time as Secretary General ends?"

"I have, actually. Now that I have you in my life, my love, I was considering becoming a permanent employee of Domino Museum and live in Domino City full-time. I believe our shared expertise on Egypt could be beneficial to the museum."

Taking Ishizu's hand, the only thought on Atem's mind was how he couldn't wait to have the ring back. He'd waited five thousand years for this and, by the Gods, he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

 **A/N: I know some of you might be wondering why I made Ishizu Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Well, for those that don't know, that is in fact her official occupation during the Battle City tournament which, I assume, she continued to hold until the end of the original manga.**


	13. Vacations and Propositions

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Vacations and Propositions**

A week after the transfer of the ring, which Atem had made sure was handled with absolute care, he looked up as he heard a knock on his office door. "Yes?" he called out, nodding politely to the man who entered. "A package arrived for you, sir. It appears to be from Cairo."

Thanking the man, Atem accepted the package and, after the man had left, he opened it. The ring, enclosed in a protective case tumbled into his hand, along with a short note.

" _It looks like our plan worked, brother. Make it memorable –_

 _Marik"_

"And," Atem thought to himself. "I think I have just the plan." Pulling up his computer, he quickly looked up the website for Domino City Airport, checking for available tickets to Cairo. Once he had found a set of First Class tickets, he purchased them immediately before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Marik.

* * *

Hearing his phone ring, Marik pulled it from his pocket and answered. "Supreme Council of Antiquities, Marik Ishtar speaking." As he heard Atem's voice on the other end, Marik couldn't help but grin. "So, I take it you got my little gift, brother?"

"Yes, I did, Marik. Thank you. I can only hope that the spirit of my mother will be pleased to have Ishizu bear this ring. By the way, I've got two tickets to Cairo on hold, so expect us soon. I have quite a surprise waiting for Ishizu. Do you still remember the way to my tomb?"

At Atem's question, Marik's eyes widened almost comically. "Atem, you're not going to propose to my sister at your tomb, are you? Don't you think that might be a bit morbid?"

Chuckling softly, Atem shrugged to himself. "I suppose you might have a slight point, there, Marik. But, once you see what I have planned, you'll understand. Bring Odion as well. I'll be bringing Yugi and the rest of the gang, as I wouldn't want them to miss this. I'm also going to invite Seto Kaiba and Serenity." Atem added with a laugh. "That should be interesting. And his opinions, as always, will be predictable." Once the two had said their farewells, Atem gazed down at the ring in his hand. _"Mother,"_ Atem prayed softly. _"You once told me to give this ring to the woman I had chosen to be my Queen. And though I am no longer Pharaoh, I now know that I wish for Ishizu to be that person. I can only hope that by giving her this token of my love, your memory will live on."_

Pocketing the ring, Atem smiled softly as he closed his eyes, a vision of his smiling mother entering his mind. And in that moment, he thought he heard her voice, a single tear falling. _"I am proud of you, my son."_

Dialing Yugi's number, Atem quickly laid out the details of what he planned to do, instructing Yugi to bring the others with him the day of the flight.

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu walked into the apartment after work, he pulled the printout of the ticket purchase out of his pocket, handing it to Ishizu. "What's this, my love?" Opening the paper, Ishizu gasped as she read what it said.

"I thought you and I might take a little vacation. I have a surprise waiting there for you as well." Looking to Ishizu, Atem grinned as her face displayed a mix of emotions. Happiness at the prospect of visiting their homeland, but also confusion. "And what might this surprise be, my beloved?"

Laughing softly, Atem shook his head. "Ah, ah, you'll have to wait until we get there to find out. Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan are all coming as well, as I won't have them miss out on this. I also invited Kaiba and Joey's sister Serenity to join us, which should be fun. I'm hoping Serenity will keep Kaiba in line."

Ishizu suppressed a squeal of excitement, instead, simply nodding as she spoke. "Though I'm still a little confused as to why you'd bring them along, I trust you, my King."

* * *

Soon enough, the day of the flight arrived and Atem found that he was more nervous than ever. But, that nervousness was quickly abated as he heard the familiar voices of the gang.

"So, what are we doing here again, Yug?" The unmistakable accent of Joey asked through the crowds, Téa answering in a slightly annoyed manner. "Do you ever pay attention, Joey? Yugi said that the Pharaoh wanted us to come along to Egypt with him because he wanted to share something with us."

As Atem spotted the group, he called you, waving them over. "Yugi!"

Hearing Atem's voice, Yugi grinned widely, motioning his friends to follow him as he rushed over to Atem and Ishizu, enveloping Atem in a brotherly hug, which Atem gladly returned. Bowing toward Ishizu, Yugi spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Ishizu. You look well."

Lowering her head in thanks, Ishizu smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Yugi. I'm glad you all could make it." Smiling knowingly, Yugi looked between Atem and Ishizu before speaking cryptically. "Trust me, Ishizu, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Miss what?" Joey and Tristan asked simultaneously as they followed the others to the plane.

* * *

As they landed in Cairo, the group disembarked the plane and headed onto the tarmac. But, not before spotting a jet shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Atem musing with a chuckle. "Oh, good, Kaiba made it. This should be fun."

As Kaiba climbed out of the jet, he noticed the group waiting for him as he rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, _good_ , the Geek Squad is here." Walking over to them, Seto looked between Yugi and Atem. "I don't know which is more ridiculous, Yugi. The fact that you actually paid some groupie to get reconstructive surgery to look like you, or that the idiot would be willing to go through with it."

Shaking his head, Atem thought to himself with a bemused chuckle. _"Damn you, Pavlov."_ Just as Kaiba spoke, a soft voice piped up from behind him. "Now, now, Seto. Be nice, dear." Waving to the others, Serenity stepped forward. "It's nice to see you all again."

Nodding, Atem smiled. "And you, as well, Serenity. Keeping Kaiba in line, I hope?" Taking Seto's hand, Serenity smiled as she popped up onto her toes to peck his cheek. "Seto's really not so bad once you get to know him. Under all the swagger and self-confidence, he's just a big puppy, really."

This earned a heavy blush from Kaiba, which had Atem struggling to resist the urge to laugh. Turning as he heard a car approaching, Atem smiled as he saw Marik and Odion pull up in two separate cars. "Well, there's our ride. But, before we get going, I have something for you, my love."

Pulling a strip of black cloth from his pocket, Atem grinned as he looked to Ishizu before tying it around her eyes. "Atem?" Ishizu asked questioningly.

Taking Ishizu's hand, Atem smiled as he guided her to the car and, once everyone had climbed in, Atem motioned for Marik to lead the way.

* * *

After a six hour drive from Cairo, the cars finally found themselves in the Valley of the Kings, the sky a deep orange as the sun had begun to set. Once everyone had climbed out, Kaiba was the first to voice his opinion. "And why the hell are we here?"

Shaking his head as he laced his fingers with Ishizu's Atem chuckled. "All will be revealed in due time, Kaiba." Motioning for Marik and Odion, he nodded as the two joined him, motioning for them to take Ishizu. "I'll be right back. Marik and Odion are going to take you and the others to that surprise I mentioned, but don't take that blindfold off until I say so, alright?"

Nodding hesitantly, Ishizu allowed Marik and Odion to guide her and the rest of the group as Atem returned to the car. Pulling out a duffle bag, he opened it to reveal his tunic and robes that he'd worn as Pharaoh, as well as a pair of sandals. "Well, Marik, you said to make it memorable."

Once he had changed, Atem ran to catch up with the group. Stopping to stand behind Ishizu, Atem smiled as he inhaled slowly, steadying his nerves, the ring held in its case behind his back. "Alright, Marik, you can remove her blindfold."

As the blindfold fell, Ishizu's eyes were met with the sight of the entrance to Atem's tomb. "What the…" Ishizu gasped, her eyes wide in confusion. "Atem, what are we-" Her speech halted, her breath caught in her throat as she turned to see her King standing behind her, looking just as he had five millennia ago. Ishizu was vaguely aware of her hand flying to her mouth as he knelt before her, his strong baritone seeming to echo through the valley as he spoke.

"Ishizu Ishtar… Five thousand years ago, you served me faithfully and protected me from any and all dangers when I ruled as Pharaoh of this land. Then, for the next five millennia, you and your family tirelessly worked to keep and defend my tomb in the knowledge that I would one day return. Upon my return, you were there once more to protect me and guide me back to my memories. Once I had regained my lost memories, your love for me shone once again. For this, I cannot thank you enough, my beloved."

Moving his hand from behind his back, Atem opened the case to reveal the ring. "This ring was gifted to me by my mother, the former Queen, before her passing. She instructed me to give it to the one woman I loved above all others. And now, after five thousand years, I have found you once again. Ishizu… Isis… Though I am Pharaoh no longer, I have but one question. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my Queen?"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Ishizu could do nothing but extend a trembling hand as she smiled, tears of happiness and joy flowing freely as she finally found her voice. "Yes. My Pharaoh, my King. Yes!"

Slipping the ring onto her left hand, Atem stood as he pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as all of the men, except for Kaiba, cheered happily, the women wiping tears from their eyes.

 **A/N: There's the big proposal chapter. Now this was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	14. Lifetimes remembered

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Lifetimes remembered**

As Atem and Ishizu basked in the glow of their engagement, the former Pharaoh smiled as he held Ishizu in his arms, her head against his shoulder as her hand rested on his chest. It was then that Marik stepped forward, placing a hand on Ishizu's shoulder as his other hand clasped Atem's arm. "Congratulations, you two. I see you took my advice to make this memorable, and indeed, it was. I'm honored to welcome you to our family, brother."

"And it is an honor to be a part of your family, brother. And thank you. For without your help, I would have never gotten this ring." Gazing down at Ishizu, Atem lowered his head, capturing her lips once more.

It was then that Kaiba spoke up. "Alright, I've had just about enough of this love fest. So if you don't mind me, I'll be going home now. Let's go, Serenity." As they turned to leave, Atem called out. "Kaiba, Serenity, wait."

Stopping in their tracks, the two turned as Atem approached. "What now?" Kaiba asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Stopping just in front of Seto, Atem smiled lightly. "You and I have had many encounters, most of them not so pleasant, I will admit. But, nonetheless, I consider you a friend. I know you do not believe in our shared past together, cousin. However, allow me this parting gift before you go."

Reaching up slightly to press his hand to Kaiba's forehead as he did the same with Serenity, Atem closed his eyes as he silently prayed. ' _Lord Ra, I beg you. Guide my hand. Help me to make these two remember their pasts so that they may be whole once again._ '

It was then that Atem heard the voice of the Sun God. _"Look into their hearts, my son. Though the boy's is shrouded in hatred and callousness, if you break through, you will find what you seek."_ Offering a silent prayer of thanks, Atem first felt his way through Kaiba's heart, indeed finding it encased in darkness. Pushing past the barrier, he soon found an inner light that he knew to be the memories of Kaiba's ancient past, as well as a love for someone he had lost.

Willing the memories to come forth, he then moved on to Serenity, repeating the same process. Though, instead of a hard heart, surrounded in darkness and hatred, he found a pure soul. Looking further, Atem once again found memories, images of a young woman with skin of alabaster and hair white as snow, her eyes a bright blue.

Opening his eyes, Atem lowered his hands as he looked to Seto, the man's face a mixture of shock, confusion and disbelief. No doubt due to the memories and emotions he had spent a lifetime repressing now flooding through him. No sooner had the shock washed over him then a voice beside him called out uncertainly. "Seto?"

As the voice snapped him from his stupor, Seto turned to look at Serenity. As he did, the appearance of a young woman faded only for a moment, to reveal a woman. Someone Seto had thought lost to him forever. "Kisara? Is it really you?" Laughing joyously as she launched herself into his arms, Kisara held tight to him. "Seto, it is you!"

Smiling softly, Atem stepped back a pace as he beheld the newly reunited lovers, Seto turning to him after a moment, his voice displaying his confusion. "I don't understand. How can I have all these memories? Memories of a life I've never lived?"

"But you're wrong, Seto. It may have been your life five millennia ago, but it was a life you lived, nonetheless. I simply helped you to remember. Quite frankly, I was starting to get tired of waiting for you to stow your crap, accept your past and remember on your own, so I decided to step in."

* * *

After the drive back to Cairo, the gang had decided to rent a hotel for the night, as it was already late. Relaxing in their room, Atem smiled as he held Ishizu, lightly rubbing her arm as she used his chest as a pillow. "So, you and Marik cooked up this whole scheme, my love?"

"Really, it was mostly my idea." Atem confessed, chuckling as he elaborated. "After Marik found the ring and I had told him of its significance and what I planned to do, his only request was to make the experience memorable for everyone involved. The trip here and the location were all my ideas, as I know how important your family was to you. So I thought that, by proposing to you in front of my tomb, I would not only be acknowledging the past, but also doing honor to your family and their legacy."

Wiping away a tear at his sentiment, Ishizu was suddenly reminded why she loved him so much, pressing a kiss to his chest. "And, my love, you succeeded marvelously."

* * *

As Seto and Serenity lay in their room, Serenity lightly pressed a kiss to Seto's shoulder as she spoke softly. "After so many years, Seto, we've finally found one another again." Sighing softly, Seto shook his head. "I don't know how you can so easily accept this, Serenity. It doesn't feel right."

Looking up to him, Serenity simply smiled as her finger glided down his chest. "It certainly feels right to me, dear. Now, just lie back, relax, and let me help you remember, my love."

* * *

As Atem and Ishizu lay in each other's embrace, Atem could not help but smile as he heard the muffled cries of Serenity in her ecstasy, mumbling softly. "It seems like Serenity has her own method of helping Seto to accept his past. Hopefully, those two will finally find the happiness I know they deserve."

Gently lifting Ishizu's hand, Atem pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I know that I am glad to have finally found my happiness in you, my beloved."

"And I, my King, have found completion in you. Now that we are united, my dearest, nothing will ever separate us again." Pushing Atem onto his back, Ishizu swung her leg over him to straddle his waist, her hair falling around him as she dipped to press her lips to his.

* * *

The next morning, as the sunlight streamed through the windows, Atem slowly awoke, blinking his tired eyes as he looked down to see the olive skin of his fiancée pressed back against his. Brushing his lips against her shoulder, he slowly disentangled himself from her before making his way to the bathroom to shower.

Exiting a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes fell upon the bed to see his love gazing back at him, the bed sheet wrapped around her chest. In all honesty, he could not remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight. Smiling, Atem lowered his head slightly as he spoke in Kemetic. "Good morning, my Goddess."

Opening his duffle bag, Atem smiled as he changed into a black, sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants before tying his hair back. "How would you like breakfast, my love? I will let you choose the restaurant, as it's you who's live here most of your life and I'm not as well versed in modern Egyptian food."

As Ishizu stood from the bed, Atem forced himself to suppress a groan as he beheld the sight of his beloved walking into the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

After they had dressed, Atem and Ishizu had escorted the gang back to the airport in order to see them off, as they had decided to let the newly engaged couple have time to themselves before they returned. Once everyone had been seen safely to the plane, Atem took hold of Ishizu's hand as they walked back out into the city.

As they walked the streets, Atem could not help but marvel at how Egypt had indeed changed in five thousand years. What once had been empty desert sparsely peppered with small villages was now a sprawling, modern metropolis. "It is truly magnificent to see how technology has advanced."

Nodding, Ishizu smiled. "It is, dearest. I imagine that it must come as somewhat of a shock to you, seeing how drastically your homeland has changed." Linking her arm in his, her hand rested against his bicep as they walked, discussing the various technological advancements of modern Egypt.

Shaking his head with a small smile, Atem spoke. "As long as I am with you, my love; be it here in Egypt, Domino City, or anywhere else in the world, I will consider it home. As the saying goes, 'Home is where the heart is.' And my heart, beloved, will always be with you."

As they found a small street-side café, the two looked through their menus after ordering drinks. Sipping his tea after it had arrived, Atem smiled as he looked toward Ishizu. "I'm glad we could come here, my love. While the nation may have changed greatly in the many years that I've been gone, I cannot help but still feel a powerful connection to Egypt. I suppose that, no matter how time has changed it, this land will always be a part of me."

* * *

Soon enough, work beckoned their return and, as they arrived back in Domino City, they made a stop at the museum to let them know that they'd returned. Upon seeing the ring on Ishizu's finger, the director smiled knowingly and congratulated them.

Luckily, it was a weekend, so they did not have to worry about returning to work immediately, instead opting to continue looking up listings for apartments in Domino and, after finding one that looked promising, they contacted the owner of the property to set up a viewing.

Thankfully, the owner had an opening for the next week and, after confirming the appointment, the two began discussing details of their upcoming wedding.

 **A/N: If anyone familiar with modern Muslim wedding traditions would like to submit ideas for Atem and Ishizu's wedding, please do. As both are Egyptian and Ishizu is presumably Muslim, it would only make sense to write an Islamic wedding. Though, as a Christian, I would not want to disrespect the Islamic faith by trying to write an Islamic wedding and either missing important aspects or describing portions of the ceremony itself incorrectly, as I want to handle the description of the ceremony with the respect and reverence it deserves. Also, I know that Kisara was never shown to have a modern incarnation, but I do like the pairing of her and Seto. She seems like she would be a great upbeat foil to his harsh demeanor. And also, comparing pictures of Kisara and Serenity, I do see a small, but to me, noticeable similarity. As always, I appreciate feedback from my readers. Reviews keep the story going as they say.**


	15. Nights out and reminiscing

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Nights out and reminiscing**

 **A/N: Seeing as how Atem's favorite food is Ta'amiyya, also known as falafel, I decided to head to my nearest Mediterranean restaurant to try some for myself. And I think I've found a new favorite food. Now I understand how Atem was able to keep so fit. Yet another life lesson. Less double bacon cheeseburgers, more falafel.**

As the final preparations were being made to the details of the wedding, Atem sat back on the couch, sighing softly. "How did I become so lucky, my love? First, I am brought back by the grace of the Gods, and then I fall in love with you. And now, we are to be married? It all seems too good to be true."

"We were both lucky, Atem. To be honest, the last thing that I can remember my past self thinking before she passed was that she knew you were going to return one day and she vowed to be there when you did in order to guide you back to who you were. I suppose the Gods heard her prayer." Ishizu smiled as she walked up behind him.

"I suppose so, too." Tilting his head back, Atem returned her smile as she bent down, brushing her hair behind her ear as she captured his lips briefly. As she walked around the couch to sit beside him, Atem chuckled as she lay back, her head coming to rest in his lap.

Slowly running his fingers through her hair elicited a soft moan from Ishizu as his fingers massaged her scalp. "Mm, I think I'm due for another of your wonderful massages, my King."

"A request that I am all too happy to oblige, my Queen." As the two made their way to the bedroom, Ishizu undid the clasp to her dress, letting it fall before removing the strapless bra she wore and taking her position on the bed, her arms at her sides.

As Atem leaned over her, his hands slowly slid up her back, his fingers lightly digging into the tense muscles. At his motions, Ishizu could not help the deep groan that forced its way from her lips. As his hands kneaded into her back, Atem lowered his head, brushing his lips against her shoulder.

Once he had felt that all of his love's tension had been released, Atem slowly pulled his hands away, smiling as Ishizu rolled onto her back as her hand reached up to pull him into a deep kiss. "Thank you, my love. I did, indeed, need that."

"And you are welcome, my dear. Now, what say you and I enjoy a night on the town?" At Ishizu's nod, Atem moved to pull on a black dress shirt, leaving the room at Ishizu's request, as she wanted to surprise him with her outfit choice. Making his way to the garage, he made sure that his bike was prepared. Soon enough, he heard Ishizu descend the stairs, turning to behold the sight of his love in an outfit he did not think that he would see the normally reserved woman in.

The outfit consisted of a black, low cut tank top that ended just above her midsection, showing off her toned stomach, as well as a pair of dark blue denim cutoff shorts, completed by a pair of black Chuck Taylors, her hair loose, save for her customary locks that had been adorned with decorative golden bands, her circlet adorning her forehead.

"As always, my love, you look stunning." Atem smiled as he offered his hand, Ishizu gladly taking it. "Though I do normally wear clothing that might be considered conservative, I felt that a change was in order. I may seem traditionalist, but I have no qualms with embracing this more modern age. After all, being a Tomb Keeper for most of my life and being required to follow a strict code did not leave time for me to truly be myself." Ishizu explained to a nod from Atem.

As they left the apartment, the two climbed onto Atem's bike as he sped off in the direction of a club that they had passed a few times during their walks around the city. Approaching the club a few minutes later, the two walked inside, the music pumping through the speakers causing their bodies to hum in response to the rhythm.

Raising a brow as he felt Ishizu take his hand, Atem chuckled as he felt her pull him onto the dance floor, watching in amazement as her hands circled above her head, her hips swaying in time to the beat of the music.

As she pressed herself back against him, Atem found himself having to bite back a groan as her hips swayed seductively against his own, his hands immediately finding their way to her hips, his thumbs brushing the soft skin of her waist as one hand lowered to clasp the back of his neck.

Brushing his lips against her shoulder in response, Atem's hands slid around to her stomach as their bodies continued to sway in sync with the beat. Spinning in his arms, Ishizu's hands crossed behind his neck as her thigh glided up the side of his leg to hook around his waist, Atem expertly dipping her back as his lips brushed her throat, the light stubble of a beard that had begun to form eliciting a shiver from her.

Feeling Ishizu shiver in his arms, Atem grinned as he nipped lightly at the soft skin of her neck, delighting in the soft moan he drew from her. Lifting her back up, he spun her, crossing their arms over her torso as she pressed back into him, her hips rolling back into his once again.

Tilting his head, Atem captured her lips once more, a deep moan rumbling from her throat as she felt him press against her backside, her tongue extending to duel with his own briefly before they broke apart a moment later, Atem groaning softly. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, my Queen?"

Leaning back, Ishizu nipped lightly at his ear as she whispered. "Mm, I think I do, my King." As they broke apart to let the other calm themselves, the two moved from the dance floor to take a seat at a nearby table.

* * *

As they relaxed, Atem looked toward Ishizu, chuckling softly. "I would have never guessed you to be so adept at dancing, my love." A small laugh escaping her, Ishizu nodded. "Well, now that my family's duties as your Tomb Keepers have ended, I was free to pursue other interests and hobbies besides archaeology. Though I will admit, I could say the same of you, beloved."

Shrugging softly, Atem smiled. "Well, I suppose there are some things other than dueling that I am naturally gifted at." Noticing the glazed look in his love's eyes, Atem swallowed lightly as he heard her speak. "That, my love, is something I can attest to personally."

* * *

As the two lay in bed after an eventful night, Ishizu curled into Atem's side, her hand resting on his chest, she pressed a kiss to the still healing wound in his shoulder. Though he no longer needed a sling to stabilize it, the internal damage to the joint was still healing. Sighing softly, she looked up to his face as she spoke softly. "Atem?"

"Hm?" He questioned softly, his hand lightly caressing her bare hip as he gazed down at the beautiful woman. "Forgive me if this seems an odd question, but what is it that first attracted you to me, dearest?" Ishizu spoke hesitantly, unsure why her King would fall for someone such as her.

Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Atem smiled. "Do not think yourself foolish for asking such a thing, my love. To be honest, I suppose it started with the day you first introduced yourself at the museum before Battle City. You had informed me that I was the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who had sealed my soul inside the Millennium Puzzle. I had no memory of my past, and yet you seemed to possess answers to many of my questions."

Pausing for a moment, Atem smiled fondly at the memories. "Then, there were our conversations on the zeppelin as we were competing in the Battle City finals. I felt as though I had found a kindred spirit in you, being that we shared a homeland. I felt as though I could confide in you, and I still do. Also, there was your determination to save Marik from his darker side. A truly admirable quality, if I do say so, myself. Also, your display of calm ferocity in battle with Kaiba. You showed a strength of character that I found intriguing, to say the least."

Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Atem brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Though you seemed emotionally distant at the time, I now understand that it was because you felt that you had to focus on your goal of saving your brother from himself. I, however, am glad to have been able to glimpse at the beautiful, wonderful woman that you are, beloved. Both inside and out."

Burying her face into his neck at the sentiment, Ishizu sniffled lightly, wiping tears from her eyes as she silently thanked the Gods once more for him before hearing him speak once more. "And now, my love, I suppose it's only fair that I ask the same of you."

Smiling up a him, Ishizu took his hand before speaking. "I'd have to say that your overall personality and character was what attracted me to you. You were willing to do anything for the sake of your friends. And not only that, but even after all he'd done, you still were willing to help me defeat Marik's dark side and bring out the good in him. Your kindness and gentleness of spirit, as well as your fierce determination was truly inspiring. You showed me that, even though all seems lost, there is always hope. And if you believe in that hope with everything you have, nothing is impossible."

Holding her to him, Atem smiled as he lowered his head, capturing her lips briefly. "And this, Ishizu, is why I love you."

Sliding her leg up to wrap around his waist, Ishizu pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Show me that love, my King. Let us feel the love we share for each other."


	16. Valentine's Day surprises

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **The Return of a King**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Valentine's Day surprises**

 **I know it's taken me forever to post this and I'm sorry for that. I only hope that this chapter doesn't feel too rushed or forced in any way. Remember, I always welcome any ideas my readers have for how the story progresses or things you'd like to see in future chapters. With that, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

As Ishizu walked into her office the morning of February 14th, she was shocked to find a large bouquet of red roses, Chrysanthemums and Iris flowers waiting on her desk with a note attached that she noticed was written in Hieratic.

' _My dearest love,_

 _I hope that your day will not be too stressful. Please, enjoy this symbol of my unending love and affection for you, my Queen._

 _Yours, now and always_

 _Atem'_

Placing the note on her desk, Ishizu bent down to lightly inhale the scent of the flowers, smiling softly at the sweet gesture her King had made.

* * *

As Atem sat at his desk, he grinned as he thought to himself. _'By now, Ishizu should have found that little surprise I left her. Little does she know, I have a larger surprise waiting for her tonight."_

Turning back to his papers, Atem willed the day to go faster, as he could hardly wait to show Ishizu what he had planned for their evening.

* * *

As their day ended, Ishizu made her way up to the lobby of the museum, intending to meet with Atem. Instead, however, she was greeted by the sight of the receptionist who handed her a card, only telling her that Atem had instructed her to give it to her.

Opening the card, Ishizu smiled softly as it listed directions to a location. Thanking the receptionist, Ishizu made her way there. _"He sure knows how to plan things."_ She mused to herself.

Following the instructions that Atem had left her, they led her to the restaurant where they had first admitted their love for one another, Ishizu found herself smiling at the memory. As she walked inside, she was surprised to find the restaurant completely empty except for a single table, decorated with candles, Atem smiling as he stood to greet her. "I see you found the instructions I left for you."

Approaching the table with a look of shock on her face, she managed to find her voice. "Atem, you didn't have to do all this, my love."

"Nonsense, Ishizu. It is Valentine's Day, after all. And while I will gladly find ways to show my love for you every day of our lives, I feel that it's only fair to take this one day of the year and make it truly special." Moving to Ishizu's chair, Atem pulled it from the table, pushing it back once Ishizu had sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and Tea had just finished their own Valentine's Day celebrations and were currently sitting in their apartment that they had decided to rent together. "Hey, Téa, do you think we should invite Atem and Ishizu for a double date? It would be fun to see them again and catch up properly."

"That's a great idea, Yugi." Téa answered excitedly. "Why don't you give them a call and get things straightened out? I'll go get ready."

Nodding, Yugi pulled out his cellphone and scrolled until he found Atem's number. Smiling as Atem picked up a few seconds later, Yugi spoke. "Hey, Atem, it's Yugi. Is Ishizu there with you? If so, could you put me on speaker?"

* * *

Setting the phone on the table, Atem explained that it was Yugi. Activating the speakerphone button, Yugi's voice came through louder. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but Téa and I were wondering if you two wanted to come with us on a double date?"

Pausing for a moment, Atem looked to Ishizu, who nodded with a smile as she spoke. "That sounds like a great idea, Yugi. What did you and Téa have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could stop somewhere for drinks? It would be nice to see the two of you and catch up properly." Nodding at his suggestion, Atem and Ishizu consented while they worked out where they were going to meet up.

* * *

As the four sat at the bar, Atem and Ishizu across from Yugi and Téa, they discussed their exploits after Atem had departed for the spirit world, Atem being particularly curious as to what Yugi had been up to.

"So, Yugi, just what were you up to while I was gone?" Atem smiled as he looked to his former host before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I finished the rest of my term at Domino High. I still play Duel Monsters on the side, but there haven't been any really big tournaments so far. I'm hoping that there will be soon, though. It would be nice to test my skills again. Of course, Kaiba's always itching to prove that he's the better duelist between the two of us."

Chuckling, Atem could only nod. "It seems that Kaiba will never change in that regard." Turning to Téa, Atem motioned for her to speak as well. "And you, Téa? What have you been up to?"

At Atem's question, Téa immediately grinned, her eyes lighting up as she spoke excitedly. "After finishing my term, I won a national dance competition. But, that's not the most interesting part. There was a talent scout from a very famous drama school in America, I think it was called Juilliard. Anyway, the scout tracked me down after my performance and said how impressed she was with my skill. She invited me to go to New York to audition for a place in their next class."

Smiling at the news, both Atem and Ishizu congratulated Téa on the news, hoping that she did well at her audition and was accepted into the class.

* * *

As Yugi and Téa relaxed on the couch in their apartment, Téa curled against Yugi's side as his fingers caressed her arm, Yugi pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spoke. "You know, Téa, I don't think I ever properly congratulated you for getting that audition for Juilliard."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Téa laughed softly as her hand rested against his chest. "Yugi, you don't have to congratulate me. Just having your support is enough, sweetheart." Hearing a soft chuckle from her boyfriend, Téa looked up to see a glazed look in his eyes, an expression full of desire, but also love. "Just what are you thinking, Yugi?"

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Yugi cradling her in his arms as he sat up, lowering her back onto the couch, the action earing a surprised squeak from her as his hips settled against hers. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, babe. Congratulations are most definitely in order."

With that, his head dipped to capture Téa's lips in a deep kiss, which she returned eagerly, a light moan escaping her as she felt him stand, only to lift her into his arms to carry her into their bedroom.

 **A/N: I know that having Yugi and Téa being so overtly sensual is somewhat out of character for the both of them. However, they are both young adults and are around 17 years old at this point in the story, both stated to be in 11** **th** **grade, according to official sources. And the idea for Téa attending Juilliard came about as an urge to pay tribute to someone who impacted not only my life, but millions of others through not only his undeniable comedic genius, but his unparalleled kindness and human spirit. I'll leave it to you to guess who it is.**


End file.
